Et lorsque tout revient
by thera10
Summary: Il est toujours difficile de réapprendre à vivre quand tout a changé


**Et lorsque tout revient…**

**Spoilers :** avant la saison 7

**Disclaimer :** la série et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation, Merci.

Je dédicace cette fic à une grande shipperEnfantTV hugs my friends

* * *

Elle porta pour la seconde fois sa tasse de café à ses lèvres, et pour la seconde fois grimaça sous la chaleur du contenu. Appuyée contre la porte fenêtre de la cuisine, elle se retourna légèrement pour jeter un regard distrait derrière elle. Le silence plombait la maison. A bien écouter pas tout à fait, on pouvait percevoir le bruit léger mais régulier d'une tétée. 

Sam regarda à nouveau l'horloge, et cela lui fit l'effet d'une décharge. Elle se dirigea en hâte vers l'évier et versa rapidement le café dans le lavabo. Puis se retourna horrifiée vers une petite fille sagement attablée dans sa chaise haute qui n'avait de soucis que de terminer son biberon.

- Anna…mon cœur, dépêches-toi s'il te plait, commença la jeune femme, sinon maman risque fortement d'être en retard. Quand je reviens je veux que ce biberon soit terminer c'est d'accord ?

Sam disparut de la cuisine avant même que la petite n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Chaque matin c'était la même histoire, elle « réprimandait » sa fille non pas par soucis d'être effectivement en retard car qu'on se le dise Samantha n'était jamais en retard. Mais c'était la routine, même si elle savait éperdument qu'elle serait à l'heure, il fallait qu'elle se fasse peur elle-même dans l'éventualité de ne pas l'être.

La petite Anna, du haut de ses 14 mois, n'avait pas failli dans la tâche que sa mère lui avait confiée. Elle avait vidé consciencieusement le biberon en moins de temps qu'il ne fallu pour le dire. Même si ce que lui avait dit sa mère avait peu de signification pour elle.

Samantha réapparut dans la cuisine occupée à boutonner sa veste.

- C'est parfait ma chérie, maintenant on va se débarbouiller la frimousse et on file chez nounou.

Elle prit la petite dans ses bras qui s'agita aussi tôt.

- Doudou, protesta-t-elle.

Sam se retourna, attrapa le doudou sur la chaise et fit un grand sourire.

- Et oui il ne faut pas oublier Lapinos !

- 'pinos, répéta Anna avec aplomb.

Après avoir nettoyé le petit minois d'Anna, Sam ferma la maison, attacha sa fille dans la voiture et prit la route. La nourrice de Anna n'habitait qu'à quelques pâtés de maison et c'était justement sur le chemin de la base. Ceci était pour le moins pratique mais Sam n'aimait pas vraiment ce trajet, car elle savait qu'elle n'était pas réellement attentive. C'était un trajet trop bien connu alors il était vite fait d'être distrait. Une fois Anna chez sa nounou, elle finirait la route toute seule pour rejoindre la base où là encore une quantité de travail l'attendait. Sa journée promettait d'être agitée.

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'elle travaillait d'arrache pied sur ce projet plus ou moins complexe, et elle commençait à ressentir les premiers signes de fatigues. Une douleur lancinante dans la nuque l'empêchait de se concentrer. Elle ferma les yeux et entreprit d'effectuer un bref massage au cou. Elle se détendait peu à peu mais cela n'arrangeait rien au fait de la tenir éveillée. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'une dose conséquente de caféine. Elle se dirigea dans un coin de son labo où reposaient sagement une cafetière et des tasses. Elle se servit un café en se souvenant qu'elle n'avait pas eu encore le temps d'en boire un depuis le matin comme c'était souvent le cas d'ailleurs.

Elle regagna, une tasse à la main, sa paillasse. C'est alors que Janet frappa à la porte et entra presque instantanément.

- Oh je vois que l'on s'accorde des pauses ! dit Janet d'un air faussement choqué, ça tombe bien j'en ai besoin d'une aussi.

- Café ? demanda Sam tout sourire.

- Volontiers si tu ne veux pas que je tombe de fatigue.

Sam sourit de plus bel tout en allant chercher une tasse pour son amie, puis elle revint s'assoire où Janet avait déjà pris place en face.

- Alors quoi de neuf ? demanda Sam en portant son café à sa bouche.

- Pas grand chose, c'est bien là le problème, je n'ai quasiment rien à faire.

- Et avec ça tu es fatigué, oh ma pauvre ! ricana Sam.

- Que veux-tu ! répondis Janet, et toi ?

- Je suis débordé, je ne sais pas si ce soir ce sera bouclé !

- Pas d'histoire tu es en vacances dans quelques heures et c'est tout ! Que ton projet soit boucler ou non !

- Oui Chef ! Espérons que SG1 ramène du nouveau, ça m'aidera peut-être !

- Oui, mais le Général ne t'as pas prévenu ? Ils restent 12 heures de plus sur P2X987, ils doivent approfondir les recherches.

- Oh, fit Sam déçue.

Elles se sourient et burent leur café en silence. Puis Janet brisa le calme.

- Et Anna ? Comment va-t-elle ?

- Comme d'habitude, très capricieuse ces temps-ci ! Mais elle élargie de jour en jour son vocabulaire, elle sait dire « doudou » ! dit Sam amusée.

- Et bien ! C'est merveilleux, répondit Janet en plaisantant. Ces vacances vont vous faire du bien, et puis Cassy a promis de la prendre quelques jours.

- Anna sera contente, répondit Sam.

Sam observa Janet à la dérobée, ces derniers temps elles n'avaient pu se retrouver entre elles. Sam était peinée que chacune n'ait pas assez de temps à consacrer à l'autre. Mais l'amitié se savait patiente.

- Et toi Janet ça va ? demanda Sam prudemment.

- Bien sûr pourquoi ? répondit son amie trop rapidement.

- Et bien je ne sais pas mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé je…

- Ca va ! dit Janet un peu durement.

- Et Mike ? se risqua Sam.

- Mike va bien…je suppose !

Sam se sentait mal. Janet se donnait des airs qui ne lui allaient pas. Elle voulait jouer à la femme que rien n'atteint alors que tout ceci l'avait profondément touchée.

- Je suis désolée que cela ce soit terminé ainsi, confia Sam dans un souffle.

- Pas autant que moi, ce n'était pas le bon, répondit-elle amèrement.

- Oui mais ça fait mal quand même.

A cet instant, un soldat les bras chargés de dossiers entra.

- Docteur Carter ! J'ai les résultats que vous avez demandé au Professeur Flykes.

- Oh heum…Merci vous pouvez me poser ça sur la table !

Le soldat s'exécuta puis sortit. Janet et Sam se fixaient à nouveau. Janet détourna le regard et essaya tant bien que mal de se redonner de la contenance.

- Bon et bien je vais retourner à l'infirmerie, merci pour le café.

- Attends Janet !

- Oui ?

- Je suis en vacances dans quelques heures alors promets-moi que tu passeras me voir pour qu'on discute un peu ?

- Bien sûr, ceci dit tu veux vraiment qu'on broie du noir toi ! Car en ce moment c'est vraiment la mauvaise période ! dit-elle en essayant de plaisanter.

Sam lui envoya un petit sourire avant que Janet ne quitte la pièce. Quant à elle, elle se repositionna correctement sur sa paillasse et se remit à ses expériences. Elle avait désormais du mal à se concentrer car elle savait que les vacances approchaient à grands pas et l'attention qu'elle portait à son travail n'était donc pas la même. Après tout elle les avait amplement méritées, et puis elle éprouvait ces derniers temps une grande fatigue physique. Elle avait tout simplement besoin de repos !

La nuit était presque tombée quand la voiture de Sam se gara dans l'allée. Il était déjà relativement tard mais elle avait eu plusieurs choses à faire avant de regagner son habitation. Elle sortit de la voiture, en fit le tour et détacha Anna du siège auto. Elle posa la petite à terre, qui d'un pas vacillant tentait de gagner l'entrée de la maison. Non sans peine et sous le regard amusé de sa mère, Anna arriva enfin à destination. Elle grimpa les trois marches qui menaient au perron. Sam entreprit alors de vider les courses de la voiture.

- Maman ! interrompit la fillette.

Sam sortit la tête du coffre de la voiture et jeta un regard vers l'endroit où se tenait sa fille. Sam trouvait cela drôle quand sa fille l'appelait, car sa voix et ses mots n'étaient pas encore très nets.

- C'est bien ma chérie, lança Sam.

L'enfant fière d'être observée descendit alors les 3 marches une à une sous un regard attentif. Anna prenait sa petite exécution très au sérieux. Et cela aurait été mal venu à Sam qu'elle dise quelque chose de déplacer ou ne se moque de l'exhibition de l'enfant. Sam se sentait éblouie par cette petite fille aux cheveux châtains qui ne cessait de la surprendre de jour en jour. Une petite fille aussi naïve que jolie, qui était bien loin des tourments que lui réservait la vie. Néanmoins Sam aimait beaucoup observer Anna, c'était un passe-temps agréable de voir ainsi l'apprentissage de son enfant.

- Allez ma cascadeuse on rentre, dit-elle tout en prenant les courses du coffre de la voiture.

- 'core, 'core.

- Anna ! Il est tard tu sais, et on n'a pas encore mangé, tu te promèneras dans le jardin demain.

La petite fit une mimique qui ne tarda pas à lancer Sam dans un fou rire. Elle éclata d'un rire franc devant la bouille de sa fille.

- Allez mon poussin on rentre, on doit encore prendre le bain !

Sam ferma la voiture, et les bras encombrés elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Elle y entra pendant que Anna tentait de gagner le jardin. Mais son pas lent ne fit pas l'avantage sur la rapidité de Sam qui après avoir déposé les courses l'attrapa et la fit rentrer. Finalement une fois rentrée Anna se précipita dans le salon où ses jouets semblaient l'attendre patiemment. Sam quant à elle, avait gagné la vaste cuisine et rangeait les courses. Elle commença à sortir le nécessaire pour faire une salade quand la sonnerie du téléphone vint l'interrompre dans sa tâche. Elle agrippa le téléphone qu'elle coinça entre son oreille et son épaule, tout en lavant sa salade.

- Oui bonsoir ? répondit-elle.

- Samantha Carter ? fit une voix masculine à l'autre bout du fil.

- Oui c'est bien moi !

- J'ai des renseignements qui seraient susceptibles de vous intéressez !

- Je vous demande pardon ? dit-elle méfiante.

- La mission du 4 août 2003 vous évoque quelque chose peut-être ?

Par pur réflexe, Sam raccrocha immédiatement le téléphone, le posa et recula en jetant un regard méfiant comme si quelque chose allait surgir du téléphone. L'eau de ses mains mouillées dégoulinait sur le carrelage, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Puis elle secoua vivement la tête, attrapa un torchon et voulu se remettre à sa tâche. Mais son regard se posa à nouveau sur le téléphone. Sam resta quelques secondes interdite puis elle se remit mécaniquement à la préparation de son repas. Elle laissa échapper un soupir qui ressemblait presque à un sanglot. Déjà son visage se faisait dur et fragile à la fois. Ses gestes se faisaient rapidement mais avec précision. Si bien qu'elle ne tarda pas à avoir mis la table.

Elle prit une grande inspiration tout en s'adossant à un placard de la cuisine. Sa tête heurta légèrement le haut du placard, ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle avait pris peur lors de l'appel téléphonique. En fait elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais elle avait été vraiment surprise et de ce fait elle avait réagit rapidement, elle avait perdu son sang froid. A présent, elle se demandait ce que ce bref appel signifiait. Cette mission dont son interlocuteur avait parlé, elle s'en souvenait sans peine…même si c'était il y a quelques années. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé savoir c'est bien sûr l'identité de l'homme qui avait appelé mais aussi le pourquoi de cet appel. Ses rapports de missions étaient confidentiels, alors comment cet homme pouvait parler d'une chose top secrète si ce n'est qu'il soit au courant. Ses pensées furent coupées cours par Anna qui entra dans la cuisine.

Sam ouvra ses yeux et se redressa.

- Hey ! Viens là ma belle on va manger, dit-elle en prenant Anna dans ses bras.

Elle déposa Anna sur sa chaise haute et l'attacha. Puis elle prit l'assiette qu'elle avait préparé pour Anna et commença à lui donner à manger. Comme d'habitude Sam mangerait après qu'elle ait nourrit Anna. Le repas se faisait en silence pour une fois, Sam n'eut pas à gendarmer sa fille pour qu'elle ne finisse son assiette. Alors que Sam s'apprêtait à donner le petit suisse à sa fille, le téléphone se mit à nouveau à sonner. Sam sursauta. Elle regardait à présent le téléphone sonner, les sonneries s'enchaînaient sans que Sam ne le quitte des yeux. Elle avalait difficilement et scrutait l'appareil.

- Drin' din' din' ! répéta fièrement la petite de sa petite voix.

Sam jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa fille qui ne cessait de chanter les sonneries en rythme. Elle se décida enfin à saisir le combiné, et décrocha d'une manière peu assurée.

- Allô, fit-elle timidement.

- Bonsoir ici l'agent Barett !

- Barett ? répondit Sam trop surprise, puis se reprit immédiatement, c'était vous le coup de fil tout à l'heure !

- Non…mais je reconnais que les manières de mon collègue sont peu recommandables.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je croyais qu'on s'était tout dit il y a de ça bien longtemps, interrompit Sam plus ou moins agressive.

- Je sais des choses qui pourraient vous intéressez, répondit Barett.

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que ça m'intéresse ?

- Je sais que tout ce qui concerne le matricule 66-789-7876-324 vous intéresse, affirma-t-il.

- Quoi ! dit-elle la voix brouillée.

- C'est par précaution que je fais cela, mais…

- Taisez-vous ! cria-t-elle.

- Je vous en prie, je connais des choses que vous devez savoir. Faîtes moi confiance !

- Pourquoi ? cria-t-elle à nouveau en observant sa fille qui ne semblait pas rassurée.

- Pour comprendre enfin ce qui c'est réellement passé lors de cette mission.

- Je ne veux avoir à faire avec vous ni aucune autre personne de votre groupe, est-ce que j'ai été assez claire ! dit-elle plus doucement.

- S'il vous plait, j'ai une chance de vous prouvez que je n'y étais pour rien, de plus, j'ai des informations à vous révéler ! insista-t-il.

Le silence se fit au bout du fil. On pouvait juste entendre la respiration de Sam.

- Je vous donne RDV au bar en face du Twin Square, je serais en terrasse, je vous attends à 13h…

Sam se cala à nouveau contre le placard, et fixait sa fille qui jouait à présent avec la manche de son pull.

- Venez je vous en prie, supplia Barett.

- Vous verrez bien si je viens ou non, répondit Sam d'une voix brisée.

- Merci, souffla-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Elle posa maladroitement le combiné sur sa base. Ses yeux semblaient humides et sa respiration se faisait saccadée. Si elle ne se contrôlait pas d'ici peu elle s'effondrerait en pleurs. Mais l'idée que sa petite fille pouvait ainsi la voir pleurer la dissuada de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle tenta un sourire peu convainquant en direction de sa fille. Anna fixait sa mère tout en papillonnant légèrement des yeux. Elle se souciait peu de ce qui venait de se tramer.

Sam reprit place à table. Son regard se perdait dans les yeux de la petite. Dieu qu'elle l'aimait cet enfant ! Elle devait la protéger quoi qu'il en coûte.

- Allez Anna on finit ce petit suisse et on va faire le bain, et après ça on file au lit.

- 'Tit suisse, répondit Anna.

Sam attrapa le petit suisse et le donna à Anna. Quand ce fut fait, elles allèrent dans la salle de bain, puis finalement Sam coucha Anna. Elle ne fit pas d'histoire tant elle semblait fatiguée. Une fois assurée que sa fille dormait à poings fermés, Sam regagna sa cuisine.

Elle observa la table non débarrassée et se souvint que avec tout ça elle n'avait pas encore mangé. Elle lorgna sa salade un moment pour ensuite décider qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle se décida alors à débarrasser la table. Tout en faisant, elle n'avait pu réprimer les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur son visage. Bon sang elle avait tellement souffert ! S'en était-il pas assez ? Elle jeta un regard à l'horloge, et se dit qu'elle pouvait encore appeler Janet. Elle s'empara du combiné et composa de tête le numéro de son amie. Elle porta le téléphone à son oreille et patienta écoutant les sonneries quand enfin Janet décrocha.

- Allô ?

- Heum…Janet c'est Sam ! commença la jeune femme.

- Oh Sam, justement j'allais dire à Cassy de t'appeler.

- Ok et bien elle n'aura pas à le faire.

- Alors Anna et toi vous venez à quelle heure ? demanda Janet.

- Et bien je me demandais si je pouvais déposer Anna demain matin…j'aimerais avoir un peu de temps à moi et puis je passerais plus tard pour voir les filles.

- Pas de problème de toute façon je travaille moi, mais je pense que ce sera bon pour Cassy.

- Très bien…c'est parfait…

- Sam tu es sûre que ça va ? questionna Janet inquiète.

Un silence s'installa. C'était un de ceux qui devient vite pesant.

- Ca va, je suis juste fatiguée, finit pas répondre Sam.

- Bon si tu le dis, s'il y a quoi que ce soit tu n'hésites pas.

- Oui merci !

- Bon et bien alors on va peut-être se croiser quand même demain alors…

- Janet ? interrompit Sam.

- Oui ?

- …heum…non…non non rien ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Comme tu le sens Sam !

- Alors à demain ! fit Sam dans un air qui se voulait enjoué.

- Oui c'est ça !

Sam raccrocha aussitôt le téléphone. Elle se passa une main sur le visage. Elle aurait eu envie de raconter ce qui lui arrivait à Janet. Mais elle en était dans l'incapacibilité. Elle savait que Janet l'aurait certainement mise en garde. Elle secoua vivement la tête. Cela ne servait à rien de ressasser tout ça. Elle verrait bien demain ce qu'elle ferait.

La nuit avait été longue. Sam n'avait rien dormis tellement son esprit était encombré de toutes sortes de pensées. Elle avait revu la mission que Barett avait évoquée, un nombre incalculable de fois dans la nuit. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'y avait pas repensé et voilà que ça avait occupé toute sa nuit. Puis elle s'était dit qu'elle n'irait pas à ce RDV, elle avait tout accepté désormais alors elle ne voulait plus rien savoir. L'heure suivante, elle se jurait d'être à l'heure dans ce café pour savoir ce qu'on lui voulait exactement.

Finalement au levé, ses yeux affichaient d'horribles cernes. Elle n'était pas encore sûre de ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais quand elle aperçut sa fille en pyjama faire irruption dans le salon, ses défenses l'abandonnèrent. Si elle n'avait pas le courage de le faire pour elle-même très bien mais elle le devait pour sa fille. Pour que le jour où elle soit en âge de comprendre, Sam puisse éclaircir les zones d'ombres.

Sam se prépara rapidement puis elle s'occupa de sa fille. Peu de temps après elle déposait en hâte Anna chez Cassy et Janet.

Elle se trouvait désormais attablée à la terrasse du café. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards partout autour d'elle. Elle soupçonnait tout le monde de la regarder, c'est pourquoi elle se méfiait. Elle se sentait épiée. C'était probablement le cas connaissant le NID. Mais Barett n'était pas comme tous les agents du NID se surprit-elle à penser.

Elle remuait machinalement sa petite cuillère dans la tasse de son expresso. Les remous de son café l'absorbaient maintenant totalement. Elle fixait impassible sa tasse comme si son esprit s'y perdait. Elle fut brusquement interrompue par un homme qui s'installa en face d'elle. La quarantaine grisonnante, mal rasé, il semblait ne pas être rentré chez lui depuis quelques jours. Les froissements de son costume en étaient la preuve.

- Bonjour je suis l'agent Stone, dit l'homme en tendant sa main vers Sam.

- Où est l'agent Barett ? demanda une Sam agressive.

- Il n'a pas pu venir mais…

- Où est Barett ? cria-t-elle presque.

- Ecoutez, répondit Stone toujours avec calme, c'est moi qui vous ai appelé hier soir, et c'est avec moi que vous allez traiter car Barett n'est pas disponible, c'est d'accord !

Sam fixa son regard sur le square en face, il y avait une foule de gens. Elle ne voulait pas faire un scandale mais elle n'avait nullement envie de discuter avec cet homme. Elle attrapa son sac pendu à son dossier de chaise et commença à se lever. Mais Stone lui agrippa fermement le bras l'empêchant de se lever davantage.

- Lâchez-moi menaça Sam.

- Ne faites pas l'idiote et rasseyez-vous !

- Je ne vois aucune raison de rester !

- J'ai des informations qui vous intéressent et on le sait tous les deux.

Sam et Stone se menaçaient mutuellement du regard. Ils menaient un vrai duel. Stone relâcha brusquement la pression qu'il exerçait sur Sam, la laissant libre de partir si tel était son choix. Mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas stupide et bien trop sensible pour faire comme si tout cela ne l'atteignait pas. Et Sam donna raison à Stone, elle se repositionna sur sa chaise. Mais cette fois elle n'affronta pas le regard de l'agent du NID, Stone avait percé sa faiblesse, et elle se sentait si vulnérable à cet instant.

- Qu'avez-vous à me dire ? demanda timidement Sam.

- Cela concerne la mission dont je vous ai parlé au téléphone.

- Vous avez lu mon rapport ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Oubliez ça d'accord…parlez moi de cette mission, demanda Stone d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

- Pourquoi ? Vous ne la connaissez pas ?

- Dites-moi ce qui c'est passé et quel était le but de la mission.

- Nous sommes dans un lieu public !

- Vous avez réponse à tout, soupira Stone, vu le brouhaha qu'il y a ici je doute que…

- Allons marcher ! ordonna-t-elle.

Elle se leva laissant la monnaie de son café sur la table et commença à se diriger vers le square. Stone n'avait d'autre choix que de la suivre.

Ils arpentaient à présent les allées du parc, il n'y avait étrangement personne. Comme si l'agitation sur la terrasse et la rue auparavant avait disparue.

- Alors…commença Sam.

- Parlez-moi ce cette mission, renchérit Stone.

- Très bien, elle prit une grande inspiration,…nous avions pour mission de neutraliser un de vos groupes qui nous avait dérobé du matériel et quelques technologies. Ce groupe devenait menaçant pour le projet, nous devions protéger le projet et procéder à leur arrestation, et ainsi mettre un terme à leurs menaces.

- Que s'est-il réellement passé ?

- Vous le savez très bien !

- Non je regrette !

- Arrêtez ce cinéma, vous savez très bien ce qui a pu se passer sinon vous ne seriez pas là ! cria-t-elle presque.

- Je ne suis pas du NID, affirma Sone.

- Pitié…

- Je vous assure…j'étais un de leur agent il y a de ça plusieurs années.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de plus à dire, la mission a tourné à la catastrophe, les agents du NID ont été probablement prévenus de notre mission, et le résultat c'est soldé par un échec !

Sam marqua une pause en même temps qu'elle marquait un arrêt dans sa marche. Stone avait stoppé lui aussi. Elle n'avait rien de ce militaire impassible qu'on lui avait décrit, elle semblait au contraire sensible et profondément touchée par cette mission.

- Mais tout ce que je vous dis là, vous le savez, vous devez déjà connaître cette version n'est-ce pas ?

Stone ne broncha pas, il savait tout cela mais il voulait savoir ce que savait exactement Sam. Il fallait qu'il sache, notamment ce qu'elle ressentait pour voir si elle était prête à connaître la vérité. Ce qu'il avait à lui révéler n'était pas mince affaire.

Sam se remit à marcher comme elle voyait que d'ici peu les larmes envahiraient son visage. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais elle avait le besoin de finir cette histoire, peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement mis des mots sur cet échec. Sa voix perdrait bientôt de son assurance.

- Lors de cette mission nous avons perdu 6 de nos hommes…la totalité de l'équipe SG3 et…le Colonel O'Neill. Ils ont été pris dans une explosion qui a provoqué un incendie. Ils se sont retrouvé enfermés dans un entrepôt, ils ont du être asphyxié avant de succomber à l'incendie …murmura Sam dans un terrible effort.

- Le matricule 66-789-7876-324, affirma Stone.

Sam n'arrivait à cacher ses larmes. Cette mission avait été un échec pour tout le monde, mais Sam se sentait personnellement responsable de ces pertes. Tout ceci lui était difficile à évoquer.

- Alors cette version vous convient-elle ou alors faut-il encore que j'étoffe ? demanda Sam énervée.

- Je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses…

- Vos excuses ? ricana Sam, vos excuses ? Mais vous vous foutez de moi ! Je m'en fiche éperdument de vos excuses ! Alors c'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir pour des excuses !

- Non pour vous dire aussi que le NID a fait une grossière erreur, ils pensaient que Barett et moi, nous nous tiendrions tranquille, mais…

- Je rêve, je rêve, dit-elle en pleurant, vous avez mauvaise conscience alors quoi ?…vous venez implorer mon pardon ! Vous me dégoûtez !

Elle accéléra son pas et se mit à courir. Stone ne comprit pas tout de suite puis il la vit encore accélérer sa course effrénée, pour la voir disparaître des allées du parc. Elle fuyait. C'était trop dur pour elle. Stone avait beau l'avoir appelé, elle ne s'était pas arrêtée. Il s'en voulait de la manière dont il avait abordé la chose, mais cette femme l'agaçait parce qu'elle arrivait à lui faire ressentir de la compassion. Et ça il détestait ! Il quitta le parc se disant que Barett finirait le travail, lui il en avait sa claque de cette bonne femme caractérielle.

Cela faisait une heure qu'elle était rentrée. Et depuis elle n'avait pas quitté le canapé, les jambes ramenées à sa poitrine et la tête posée sur ses genoux, elle ne cessait de pleurer. Après son altercation avec Stone dans le square, elle avait passé sa journée à se perdre dans les rues de Colorado Springs et maintenant en plus de sa fatigue morale, elle était épuisée physiquement.

La nuit commençait à tomber, et la pièce était désormais sombre. Mais cela ne changeait rien, Sam n'avait pas bougé. Quelques minutes auparavant elle avait appelé Cassy pour lui demander de garder Anna parce qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Cassy n'avait émis aucune objection trop contente de pouvoir s'occuper d'Anna.

Il était certainement l'heure de manger peut importe elle resterait là le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour se calmer. Le temps de stopper ses foutus sanglots qui faisaient tremblés tout son corps par moment. Elle poussa un énorme soupir qui n'avait pour écho qu'un autre de ses soupirs encore plus bruyant. Elle ferma ses yeux au moment où on frappa à la porte. Sam sursauta tant cela la sortait de la bulle de souffrance dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle pensa tout de suite à Daniel, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis pas mal de temps. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre de plus sa voiture était dans la cour. Elle se leva lentement, essuya du revers de sa manche les larmes de son visage, et prit une grande inspiration. Elle ouvrit enfin sa porte d'entrée. Barett se trouvait là.

A bien y réfléchir Sam n'était pas vraiment étonnée de le trouver devant sa porte. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, Sam tentant de savoir ce qu'il venait faire. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir, pas plus que n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs.

- Vous avez une sale tête Samantha, dit-il en faisant un timide sourire.

- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de vous voir, plaisanta-t-elle légèrement.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Pourquoi ? questionna Sam.

- Parce que je veux vous aider.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Toujours aussi têtue hein ! Je veux vous aider Sam, supplia-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir soupira-t-elle.

Puis elle s'effaça de l'entrée pour le laisser rentrer. En entrant Barett appuya au passage sur l'interrupteur. La clarté apparaissait maintenant dans le couloir. Sam plissa les yeux à la violence de la luminosité. Puis elle le dirigea dans le salon où ils prirent tous deux place. Barett observa Sam, il put voir par la rougeur de ses yeux qu'elle avait pleuré, beaucoup pleuré.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

- Je doute que vous soyez là pour prendre des nouvelles.

Barett baissa la tête en souriant. Toujours aussi têtue mais toujours aussi direct.

- Vous avez laissé en plan Stone tout à l'heure.

Sam détourna son regard, elle avait une furieuse envie de le mettre dehors.

- Si je suis là c'est pour vous révéler la vérité sur cette mission, poursuivit-il, et…

- Je croyais que je savais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, SG3 et le Colonel ont été tué et nous nous sommes fait avoir par votre organisation, et vous n'avez que très peu payer pour cela, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à rajouter.

- Très bien, si vous le dîtes, seulement je tiens à vous redire que je fais tout pour saboter les branches du NID, et ça vous le savez bien, j'ai changé de camp.

- Oui et bien il n'y a pas grands résultats pour le moment !

- …le SGC a du procéder à des analyses une fois que l'incendie de l'entrepôt a été maîtrisé, poursuivit Barett en ignorant la remarque de Sam.

- Evidemment, répondit-elle surprise, cela n'a pas été facile car…les corps étaient calcinés.

- Vous n'avez retrouvé que leurs habits en lambeaux et leurs plaques ?

- Oui…leurs corps n'étaient que débris…

Sam avala difficilement.

- Le NID ne s'est pas contenté de mettre feu à cet entrepôt où il y avait vos hommes…

- Pardon ? demanda Sam en larmes.

- Ils ont fait encore plus horrible.

Sam détourna encore le regard, elle ne savait si elle voulait entendre la suite.

- Ils ont pris la vie d'un homme, continua Barett.

- Non de 6 hommes !

- Pour cinq d'entres eux il vaut mieux pour eux qu'ils soient morts.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? s'indigna Sam.

- Parce que ce qu'il vit est bien plus terrible que la mort.

- De qui parlez-vous ?

- De O'Neill !

- IL EST MORT, cria Sam en se levant du canapé.

Elle fixait Barett d'un regard meurtrier mais aussi très faible. Elle tremblait comme une feuille morte.

- Détrompez-vous Carter, répondit Barett toujours aussi calme.

- Vous…vous mentez ! Je ne veux pas vous écouter vous avez compris ! Sortez !

Barett se leva à son tour et tenta d'attraper les bras de Sam. Mais elle se débattait, il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état là, dans cet état d'incertitude.

- Ne me touchez pas ! Sortez !

- Je vous en pris Samantha, écoutez-moi !

- Sortez !

- Si vous ne le faites pas pour vous, faîtes le pour votre fille.

- Arrêtez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! supplia-t-elle.

- Non, il faut que vous sachiez…

Sam s'effondra sur le canapé, le visage en larmes. Barett comprit que c'était le moment ou jamais pour tout lui expliquer.

- Lors de cette mission vous avez fait exploser la base où était stocké le matériel extraterrestre qu'ils avaient pu dérober, eux ont fait exploser l'autre entrepôt où SG3 faisait une fouille. O'Neill était à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt à cet instant…

- Non…non…

- Ils sont repartis avec O'Neill, il n'est pas mort dans l'incendie.

- NON…les plaques…

- Il a du les perdre pendant le combat.

- C'est insensé, je…répéta Sam.

- Ils comptaient faire parler O'Neill, mais même après maintes tortures il n'a jamais parlé en 2 ans de temps, il a subi toutes sortes de tests en rapport avec les technologies aliènes volées finit Barett.

- Vous voulez dire que…sa voix se brisa.

- Il est toujours retenu par le NID, il croupit en prison, aujourd'hui il est comme ces oubliés de la Grande Guerre à l'époque.

Sam éclata en sanglots. Non tout cela était irréel, c'était impossible qu'il soit en vie. Ses sanglots redoublèrent et elle sentait qu'elle allait perdre pied. Ses yeux se brouillèrent, il n'en fallu pas plus à Barett pour prendre Sam dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques instants Sam se dégagea et essaya de reprendre un peu de sa contenance.

- Malcolm…dîtes-moi que tout ceci est…Comment…comment est-ce possible ?

- Je vous demande de me croire, je l'ai découvert il y a seulement quelques semaines.

- Comment ?

- Je suis monté en grade des hautes sphères du NID, j'ai donc eu connaissance des grands secrets…

- Salaud !

- Non non non vous devez me croire, je continue d'agir de l'intérieur avec l'aide de Stone pour éradiquer cette organisation.

- J'aimerais vous croire mais…je ne peux pas, j'ai trop souffert avec cette histoire et…

- Si je veux avoir une chance de le ramener, ce sera avec vous.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je me vois mal me pointer au SGC et tout déballer.

- Et Stone ?

- C'est aujourd'hui un homme amer et écœuré par cette organisation, il va nous fournir les preuves que vous voulez, et il nous aidera.

Sam le toisait du regard. Elle aurait tellement aimé le croire. Ce qu'il affirmait semblait si réconfortant.

- Je vous préviens que si ce que vous me dîtes ne s'avère pas vrai vous risquez de…

- C'est la vérité, croyez-moi !

Elle esquissa un sourire. Ce qu'elle avait espéré à nombreuses reprises se produisait enfin à cet instant.

- Très bien allons à la base !

- Je viens avec vous ? demanda Barett.

- Si j'y vais seule le Général va me rire au nez.

- Bien !

- Malcolm ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi faire ça ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas pensable de laisser se tramer tout ça, et que si j'avais été au courant dés le début…alors le Colonel n'aurait pas attendu 2 ans !

Le Général était face à la salle d'embarquement. Etait-ce possible ? Comment avaient-ils pu être dupé de cette manière ? Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien vu ! Il avait l'impression d'avoir abandonné Jack. Il voulait croire cet homme mais le NID leur avait déjà tellement menti que cela était peut-être encore un de leur plan pour mettre la main sur le programme. Il se tourna vers Sam et Barett.

- Pourquoi venir nous le dire que maintenant ? demanda-t-il durement.

- Parce que tout cela m'écoeure… Si j'avais été au courant avant…répondit simplement Barett.

- Vous voulez dire que vous ne saviez rien ? Vous faites partie de leur organisation…

- Oui ! Mais ils savent très bien garder leur secret ! Ils savent protéger leurs intérêts.

- Et quel est le vôtre dans cette histoire ? renchérit le Général.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent. Barett savait pertinemment que Hammond le testait, il avait eu écho de sa grande force de caractère.

- Pourquoi aujourd'hui êtes-vous au courant si ce secret est si bien préservé ? finit pas dire le Général.

- Ma « promotion » m'a ouvert quelques portes !

- Votre promotion ? On dirait qu'il vous apprécie beaucoup ! On pourrait savoir pourquoi ?

- Peut-être parce que je ne posais pas trop de questions jusqu'à présent !

- Et ces hommes vous font confiance ?

- Oui, ils pensent que je partage leur opinion. Ce qui n'ai pas du tout le cas… Ces hommes sont capables de tout… nous en avons la preuve aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas devenir comme eux, je ne suis pas assoiffé de pouvoir comme ils le sont !

- Qui vous dites que vous ne l'êtes pas ? Ces hommes vous ont fait confiance et vous venez de les trahir. Comment puis-je savoir que vous n'allez pas faire la même chose avec nous ?

- Je ne vous trahirai pas !... Je… Vous avez peut-être raison ! J'ai contribué indirectement à leur mensonge et ça, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me le pardonner. Mais jamais je ne vous trahirais. Je n'ai aucune preuve à vous donner, juste ma parole. Si je suis, ici aujourd'hui, devant vous, ce n'est pas pour essayer de me faire pardonner quoi que ce soit, mais d'essayer de vous donner une chance de sauver cet homme. Il le mérite.

Sam avait finalement levé les yeux sur Barett. Elle ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi mais depuis quelques heures elle vouait une confiance sans faille à cet homme. Mais elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde ici.

- Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous ! avoua Hammond.

- Et vous avez tout à fait raison ! répondit Barett.

- Général, nous devrions tout de même vérifier ses informations, murmura Sam sans quitter Barett des yeux.

Le Général se tourna vers Sam. Il devait vérifier, au moins pour elle. Même si il ne faisait pas confiance à cet homme, il avait envie de croire que Jack était toujours vivant. Ils en avaient tous besoin. Et puis cela ne coûtait rien après tout…il fallait tenter le coup même si ils devaient essuyer une déception en apprenant que tout ceci n'était qu'un affreux canular.

- Très bien ! Mais jusqu'à ce que j'en sache un peu plus, vous êtes sous notre surveillance…. Hors de question que vous nous faussiez compagnie, ordonna Hammond.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir !

- Lorsqu'ils vont apprendre ce que vous avez fait, vous savez ce qu'ils vont vous faire !

- J'en ai une petite idée, répondit-il en faisant une mimique de dégoût, mais j'accepte de prendre le risque. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Le Général regarda fixement Barett.

- J'espère que tout ce que vous nous avez dit est vrai car croyez-moi si cela ne s'avère être faux, vous aurez personnellement affaire à moi. Et vous aurez beau vous cacher à l'autre bout du monde, je vous retrouverai.

Barett lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait compris le message. Il n'avait pas été plus clair pour Barett, mais il était confiant. Il se risqua à jeter un regard en direction de Sam qui lui envoya un timide sourire avant de quitter la salle.

La main sur la poignée, les yeux rivés sur la porte, il n'arrivait pas à se décider à entrer. Il n'avait pas envie d'une confrontation avec elle car il savait le sujet délicat, néanmoins il devait prendre des nouvelles de son amie.

Il tourna finalement la poignée et poussa la porte et c'est avec appréhension qu'il entra dans le labo de Sam. Elle était à son bureau et semblait être ailleurs. Il s'approcha prudemment d'elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Cela eu l'effet de la faire sursauter.

- Salut, dit-il simplement.

- Salut, répondit-elle en souriant.

Daniel put voir au visage de Sam qu'elle avait pleuré. Il la trouva tout à coup fatiguée.

- Ca va ? Ca fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas parlé tous les deux !

- Je sais, on a été très occupés ces temps-ci, dit-elle en souriant.

- Oui d'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas être en vacances à l'heure qu'il est ?

- Hum…si…mais j'avais besoin de m'occuper l'esprit…

Un silence s'installa alors entre les deux amis. Daniel ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre et c'était probablement le cas pour Sam aussi.

- le Général m'a dit pour Jack, commença-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Oui, répondit Sam.

- Sam…est-ce que on est vraiment sûr de…

- Barett a l'air formel, il va revenir…

Un nouveau silence vint emplir la pièce. Puis Daniel lâcha un long soupir.

- Je ne voudrais pas qu'on se fasse de fausse joie, parce que je ne crois pas qu'on s'en remettrait.

- Je sais, Daniel, mais…j'ai besoin d'y croire.

- Oui et c'est ça qui m'inquiète !

Elle lui lança un regard blessé.

- Comprenez-moi, je ne veux pas que vous souffriez encore.

- Alors croyez-y ! Il va revenir si ce que dit Barett s'avère être vrai, il sera bientôt là ! Comme avant !

- Oui à l'exception que presque 2 ans se sont écoulés.

- Daniel ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ? On dirait que vous n'êtes pas heureux que Jack soit en vie ! s'énerva Sam.

- Vous savez très bien que c'est faux, j'aimerais seulement être sûr que nous ne rêvons pas !

Sam détourna le regard. Tout ceci était si tentant qu'on pouvait facilement se faire dépasser par l'ivresse de cet espoir. Elle en était consciente oui ça elle le savait mais…Elle avait aussi besoin d'y croire. Elle devait se raccrocher à ça.

- Anna, finit-elle par murmurer.

Daniel fixa intensément Sam. Il n'avait qu'en tête de protéger son amie d'une fausse joie alors que cette dernière pensait à la nouvelle vie que pourrait mener sa fille. Il s'approcha de Sam et la prit dans ses bras.

- Oh Sam, chuchota-t-il, je suis désolé.

- Elle a besoin de lui, dit-elle la voix nouée par les sanglots.

- Je sais, je sais.

En quelques jours, Stone et Barett avaient pu rassembler les preuves nécessaires et irrévocables qui prouvaient effectivement la captivité de O'Neill. Le soulagement et la surprise avaient été totales.

Le Général avait longuement réfléchis avant d'ordonner cette mission. Non pas qu'il doutait de la nécessité d'une mission de sauvetage mais il ne voulait commettre aucune bavure. Teal'c avait demandé au Général de prendre la tête du commando qui allait libérer Jack. Pendant ces deux interminables années, il avait cru avoir perdu définitivement un ami. Il s'était senti coupable face à sa disparition. Aujourd'hui, il allait libérer son ami, le ramener aux personnes qui l'aimaient. Teal'c avait tout de même une appréhension sur ce qu'il allait découvrir là-bas. Deux ans de prison pouvaient changer un homme. Même si Jack était un homme fort, la captivité pouvait transformer un homme.

A présent il se trouvait au fin fond du Mexique où devait se trouver Jack. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et respira profondément pour se concentrer. Puis il fit signe à deux de ses équipes de contourner le bâtiment. Il avait décidé de prendre le camp adverse par surprise, la nuit. Ils avaient tout l'équipement nécessaire à la réussite de l'attaque. Le Général avait fait en sorte qu'il ne manque absolument de rien. Il lui avait donné les pleins pouvoirs pour cette mission. Teal'c avait été légèrement surprit par la réaction du Général. Pour lui, il avait toujours été un grand homme, un grand dirigeant et là, aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas vu cet homme mais plutôt un père inquiet désireux de retrouver son fils. Teal'c avait toujours eu du mal à définir la relation du Général et de Jack mais aujourd'hui il comprenait mieux.

Le bâtiment n'était gardé que par quelques gardes. Teal'c baissa ses lunettes infrarouges et étudia le bâtiment et les alentours. Rien. Le NID n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se dérouler. Il fit signe à ses équipes d'intervenir. Le mot d'ordre : RAPIDITE. Les équipes partirent au quart de tour. Ils abattirent les gardes à l'extérieur et entrèrent dans le bâtiment avec une grande facilité. Ils se débarrassèrent aussi des hommes présents dans les locaux. Un des hommes de Teal'c passa le bâtiment aux infrarouges pour situer Jack. Il vit une chaleur humaine dans les sous-sols. Teal'c alla aussi vite qu'il le pu à cet endroit. Il était toujours vivant.

Il arriva dans des sous sols sombres. Un long couloir se tenait devant lui. Un rayon arrivait à traverser à travers les volets d'une fenêtre au bout de ce couloir. Il alla vers la seule porte qui était fermée. Plusieurs verrous se trouvaient dessus. Il s'arrêta un moment devant. Qu'allait-il découvrir derrière cette porte ?

- O'Neill, cria Teal'c.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

- C'est Teal'c !...Nous allons vous sortir de là ! Eloignez-vous de la porte !

Teal'c prit un explosif à charge minime et la posa sur la porte. Il fit signe aux autres de s'éloigner. Quelques secondes après la charge explosa. Après que la fumée se soit dissiper, Teal'c s'approcha lentement de l'endroit où se trouvait la porte quelques minutes plutôt. La pièce était encore plus sombre que le couloir dans lequel il se trouvait. Il n'y voyait rien. Il prit la lampe torche à sa ceinture. Il éclaira devant lui. Rien. Il fit doucement le tour. Il se stoppa net. Ce qu'il vit lui noua la gorge. Il l'avait retrouvé. Mais ce regard…. Le regard qu'il lui avait envoyé. Ce n'était plus le même homme. Ce n'était pas le Jack O'Neill qu'il avait connu. Teal'c s'approcha lentement.

- O'Neill ! C'est moi, Teal'c !

Jack était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il portait un simple bas de jogging et un Tee-shirt. Il devait être mort de froid. Il ne devait pas faire plus de 2°C dans cette pièce. Son visage exprimait tout ce dont il avait pu subir. Son regard était vide et on pouvait deviner qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup. Ses pommettes étaient enflées et rouges. Son visage avait la marque de leurs coups. Ses mains… elles avaient des coupures, des marques rouges sur le dessus. Ses ongles étaient en sang. Comme si il avait essayer de s'échapper en creusant ou en frappant. Une colère profonde envahit Teal'c. Il aurait voulu venger son ami. Comment pouvait-on traiter un homme de cette manière ? Jusqu'à présent, il croyait que les goaulds étaient les pires mais là, il avait la preuve que le mal existait partout. Il serra le point pour contenir sa colère. Il ne voulait pas la montrer. Il devait sortir son ami de là au plus vite. Il s'accroupit face à Jack. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il se contentait de le fixer le regard vide.

- Jack… je vous ramène chez vous ! dit Teal'c doucement.

Jack sembla réagir à cette phrase. Teal'c lui tendit la main. Jack regarda la main tendue. Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Jack fixait toujours la main. Puis lentement, il tendit lui aussi sa main mais une douleur le stoppa. Teal'c lui sourit pour le rassurer, l'encourager. Il lui prit le bras doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il le souleva pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Jack réussit à se mettre debout mais sa jambe droite semblait ne pas lui répondre et lui faire affreusement mal. Teal'c baissa les yeux vers cette jambe. Son genou faisait le double de sa taille réelle et ne se trouvait pas dans son axe. Il soutint Jack deux fois plus, presque à le porter et l'aida à marcher. Ils sortirent de cette « nuit », ce cet « enfer ».

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur, Jack avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Il lui fallu quelques minutes pour s'habituer à nouveau. Mais ses yeux lui faisaient mal. Il pouvait les ouvrir. Teal'c regarda son ami. Il remarqua que Jack voulait à tout prix les ouvrir. Teal'c parut étonné. Pour la première fois, il vit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il ne savait pas si c'était des larmes de douleurs ou des larmes de joies, de peur mais elles n'arrêtèrent pas. Teal'c était lui aussi ému de voir son ami dans cet état. A ce moment, il se fit une promesse. Il vengerait son ami.

Mais avant il devait rassurer la base. Il saisit son téléphone et contacta le Général pour lui annoncer le succès de la mission. Après il rentrerait avec Jack. Ils seraient à Cheyenne le lendemain.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que Teal'c avait appelé pour rassurer tout le monde. Le soulagement c'était fait sentir à l'unanimité. En salle de briefing on avait entendu des cris de joie et on s'était donné des accolades. Sam s'était à présent isolée. Dans quelques heures il serait là. A nouveau.

Cela semblait si merveilleux et si effrayant ces retrouvailles. Elle savait la douleur de se retrouver aussi. Elle sentit une présence et se retourna. Barett lui souriait.

- Il va être heureux de voir enfin sa fille, commença Barett.

- Comment savez-vous ?

- Votre démission de l'armée avait une raison…Cela va l'aider de savoir qu'il peut compter sur sa fille.

- Si vous le dîtes, répondit Sam.

- Pourquoi cette indécision dans la voix ?

- Parce qu'il risque d'être surpris en apprenant qu'il a une fille.

- Vous ne lui aviez pas dit ?

- Je l'ai appris après la fameuse mission, cela risque de compliquer les choses.

Il observa Sam, elle semblait angoissée de retrouver Jack à présent. Mais Barett n'était pas stupide il avait toujours su qu'il n'y avait pas que de l'amitié entre eux. Alors il avait confiance en ces retrouvailles.

- Ca a toujours été lui n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

Sam le regarda brièvement. Elle ne connaissait que très peu Barett finalement mais elle l'appréciait beaucoup, elle n'avait pas honte de ses sentiments devant lui.

- Oui toujours, confia Sam. Mais il ne s'est jamais vraiment rien passé entre nous.

- Pardon ? et Anna ? c'est l'œuvre du saint esprit ?

Sam lui envoya un sourire.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'y a rien eu avant la conception d'Anna.

- Je vais vous paraître indiscret mais je ne comprends pas très bien.

- En fait peu de temps avant la mission où a disparu le Colonel, nous avions fait une fête chez Daniel, et nous avions beaucoup bu, et une chose entraînant une autre…enfin vous voyez quoi…rougit Sam.

- Oui je vois, sourit Barett, et ensuite ?

- Ensuite nous n'avons jamais eu le temps d'en discuter.

- Et bien c'est un rapide O'Neill, murmura Barett.

- Pardon ?

- Non rien…je comprends votre inquiétude.

- Oui je me vois mal lui dire « mon Colonel au fait vous vous souvenez de la fin de soirée de la fête de Daniel il y a 2 ans et demi, et bien ça a donné une fille, vous êtes content ? »

- C'est sûr que présenté comme ça, plaisanta Barett.

- S'il vous plait Barett, vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Oui souffla-t-il.

Ils se fixaient à présent. Barett était quelque peu déçu, dans quelques temps la complicité qu'il y avait entre Sam et lui disparaîtrait car O'Neill réapparaîtrait. Il était heureux pour Sam et ses amis, mais il était un peu amer car il avait toujours pensé que peut-être Sam et lui…Il avait été idiot, à cet idée il sourit. Sam le regarda.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle tout sourire.

- Rien je suis heureux pour vous.

Sam le regarda gravement. Elle lui sourit ensuite. Elle lui devait tellement.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Et Sam savait que s'il n'y avait pas eu Jack, si son cœur n'avait pas été enchaîné à Jack, elle aurait certainement appréciée davantage Barett. Et comme si par ce regard, Barett avait compris, il lui sourit encore.

- Ne vous reprochez rien, vous l'aimez trop pour vous le reprocher, et puis je savais à quoi m'en tenir depuis le début.

Sam baissa la tête et le remercia silencieusement cette fois. C'est alors que Janet arriva, elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle brisait quelque chose. Elle se sentait tout à coup de trop.

- Je vais aller voir le Général, dit alors Barett.

Et il quitta la pièce.

- Je dérange, demanda Janet.

- Non pas du tout, répondit Sam.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Horriblement stressée, angoissée et nerveuse aussi !

- Ok alors je vois que c'est la grande forme ! plaisanta Janet.

Sam perdit son regard sur le mur gris mais déjà les larmes commençaient à couler. Elle craquait, ses muscles se crispaient. Janet ne tarda pas à s'approcher de son amie. Et avec toute la douceur possible, elle posa une main délicate dans ses cheveux.

- Sam ça va aller, tu verras, rassura Janet.

- Je sais…c'est juste que…c'est tellement…irréel…

- Oui, on l'a si souvent espéré cet instant que…aujourd'hui on n'a peine à y croire…

Sam leva ses yeux sur Janet. Son visage était aussi marqué par des cernes et elle avait les yeux humides. Sam en avait presque oublié que ce n'était pas seulement elle qui allait retrouvé Jack, c'était aussi ses amis. Janet avait eu la douleur de perdre un ami cher et elle allait le retrouver enfin. Sam se sentait égoïste, elle n'avait pensé que au fait de retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle serra alors Janet contre elle.

- On va enfin le retrouver, murmura Sam.

- Et tu vas être la plus heureuse maintenant.

- Ça on verra…

Elles restèrent encore quelques instants à se serrer l'une contre l'autre.

Ils s'étaient tous installés en salle de briefing pour l'accueillir. Teal'c avait prévenu de leur imminente arrivée. Alors ils étaient là attablés, attendant dans le plus grand silence le retour de Jack comme ils auraient attendu le retour de l'enfant prodigue. Chacun tentait de cacher son impatience et son stress mais cela était peine perdue. Daniel jouait machinalement avec un stylo à mine faisant ainsi retentir un petit « clic » à chaque pression, tandis que Janet faisait jouer ses ongles sur la table. Hammond tripotait un bouton de son uniforme et Sam tirait inlassablement sur ses manches pour recouvrir ses mains de son pull. Daniel se leva brusquement et balança au passage son stylo. Tous les regards se dirigèrent contre lui.

- Désolé je suis un peu angoissé, s'excusa-t-il en souriant.

- Nous le sommes tous je crois, confia Hammond.

Sam les observa un à un. Elle se surprit à sourire. La situation loin d'être dramatique était comique. Tout le monde était dans ses retranchements ayant peur du retour fulgurant du grand Jack O'Neill. Mais elle savait aussi que cette angoisse que chacun ressentait était du au fait que chacun savait que ce moment serait riche en émotion. Cela promettait d'être un instant d'une grande importance.

Des pas lents et sourds vinrent perturbés le silence qui régnait. En salle de briefing on retenait son souffle. Et c'est ainsi qu'il le vit. Teal'c le soutenait pour marcher. Ses jambes ne semblaient plus le porter. Il marchait lentement presque en titubant. Puis il s'arrêta comme paralysé par ce qu'il voyait. C'est comme ça que ses amis purent mieux le voir. Il semblait crasseux malgré les habits du SGC qu'il avait revêtu, une barbe de quelques jours campait son visage. Un visage mâchuré par nombreuses entailles sûrement du aux tortures. Ses mains qui tombaient le long de son corps semblaient aussi abîmées. Le plus frappant était son regard, il était vide, aucune lueur, dénué de la moindre émotion. Un regard qui à présent faisait le tour des visages, un à un lentement comme pour les mémoriser.

Tout à coup son rire vint tuer le silence. Un petit rire qui se transforma rapidement en sanglots. Jack s'effondra genoux à terre avant que Teal'c n'ait eu le temps de le retenir. Accroupis au sol, ses yeux fixaient maintenant le sol alors que son corps se soulevait au rythme des sanglots. C'était des sanglots silencieux lui toujours aussi pudique de ses sentiments. Une larme vint s'écraser sur le sol.

Ses amis observaient la scène impuissant. Eux aussi paralysés, ils ne savaient que faire. Puis Daniel accourut vers Jack et s'accroupit près de lui. A cet instant peut importe que Daniel et Jack avaient toujours été si pudiques dans leur amitié. Aujourd'hui Daniel n'en avait rien à faire. Il prit Jack dans ses bras. Et Jack ne résista pas longtemps, il s'accrocha à Daniel comme à une bouée. Et c'était le cas une bouée qui le ramenait à la vie, à la réalité. Tous deux se serraient comme pour se sentir plus réels.

- Bon sang Jack, bon sang ! Vous êtes là ! ne cessait de répéter Daniel.

Jack ne parlait pas, il n'en était pas capable. Le reste de l'assemblée s'avança timidement vers Jack soucieux de ne pas briser cet instant d'intimité. Leur tour viendrait. Puis Daniel se détacha de Jack et l'aida à se relever. Jack leva les yeux, il semblait harassé. Janet se jeta presque dans ses bras. Surpris il se mit à rire légèrement.

- Janet, parvint-il à dire, c'est tellement bon de vous voir.

Il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de la jeune femme trop heureux de pouvoir sentir une femme.

- Nous sommes là Jack, nous sommes là ! rassura Janet.

A regret il du quitter cette douce étreinte. Hammond se tenait à présent face à lui trop ému. Il étendit ses bras vers Jack.

- Ravie de vous revoir fiston, murmura Hammond.

Jack lui sourit avant de répondre à son accolade. Ses larmes avaient cessées mais son visage marquait la souffrance. Son regard se posa sur Sam. Comme tout le monde ici, elle n'avait pu retenir les larmes. Son visage paraissait humide et elle tremblait de façon incontrôlable. Le visage de Jack se décomposa. Et les larmes réapparurent progressivement.

- Carter, murmura-t-il avant de se jeter dans les bras de Sam.

Elle le serra fort contre elle pour ne plus jamais qu'il s'en aille. La tête de Jack nichée dans son cou, elle lui caressait doucement les cheveux en mêlant ses larmes aux siennes.

- Mon Colonel, souffla-t-elle.

L'étreinte se faisait longue et tendre. Ils ne se lâchaient plus trop heureux de s'être enfin retrouvés. Finalement ce fut Janet qui m'y fin aux retrouvailles. Jack avait reçu les premiers soins avant d'arriver à la base, mais elle voulait le garder à l'infirmerie. Par précaution, et puis elle préférait se rendre compte par elle-même que de faire confiance au diagnostique d'un médecin qui lui était probablement inconnu.

Tous avaient passé une nuit étrange car chacun était bombarder de différents sentiments. Le soulagement était peut-être le plus fort. Tous soulagé de le retrouvé, et lui soulagé d'être revenu.

Jack était donc à présent à l'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas bronché, il savait qu'il avait besoin de soin et d'attention. Janet l'avait installé sur un lit et mit sous perfusion. La captivité avait valu à jack d'être complètement déshydraté et très faible. Son visage marquait encore sa souffrance physique mais aussi morale. Sans le vouloir, il montrait par son visage blafard ses souffrances.

Cela faisait des heures qu'il dormait, il se laissait aller à son sommeil. Il en avait tellement besoin.

Depuis quelques minutes maintenant, Janet et Sam l'observaient silencieusement. Sam était arrivée à l'infirmerie alors que Janet changeait la perfusion. Après un regard entendu, elles ne s'étaient pas parlées, elles le regardaient en silence. Des sentiments parfois contradictoires flottaient sur leurs visages. Mais elles partageaient toutes deux un immense soulagement.

Janet lança un regard discret vers Sam. Elle émit un sourire comme elle voyait Sam attentive au sommeil de Jack. Elle effleura légèrement le bras de Sam et lui fit comprendre de la suivre. Après un dernier regard à Jack, Sam se dirigea avec Janet dans une pièce à côté.

- Alors Sam, commença Janet, comment te sens-tu ?

- Je…je ne sais pas, difficile à dire. C'est merveilleux et…tout aussi douloureux à la fois, finit par dire Sam.

- Oui, c'est exactement ça, murmura alors Janet.

Janet fit un pas vers son amie et posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur le bras de Sam.

- Il est loin d'en avoir finit. Et le voir souffrir va certainement nous rendre malade mais…il a besoin de nous…de toi.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment capable de l'aider…et puis tant de choses ont changées.

- Deux ans se sont écoulés, il va devoir vivre avec, que vas-tu lui dire ? demanda Janet.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, il a besoin de temps pour se remettre physiquement mais aussi moralement, je ne veux pas brusquer les choses.

- Je comprends Sam, mais nous sommes loin de pouvoir imaginer ce qu'il a vécu, ce qu'il a souffert. Mais peut-être que ce qu'il lui faut est quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher, quelque chose qui le ramène à la réalité, à SA réalité.

Sam ne disait rien, elle fixait son amie. Elle n'aurait su dire qu'elle était la bonne décision à prendre.

- Nous verrons bien, murmura-t-elle pour unique réponse.

Alors que les deux amies allaient se serrer dans les bras, une infirmière entra pour annoncer que le Colonel était réveillé et désirait voir Janet.

Sans en attendre plus, elles se précipitèrent au chevet de Jack. Arrivées à sa hauteur, elles virent Jack toujours allongé sur son lit mais les yeux ouverts.

- ha Doc', Carter ! Toujours un plaisir ! dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Comment vous sentez-vous Jack ? demanda Janet tout sourire.

- Un peu ensuqué et horriblement lourd.

- Ça ira mieux maintenant, rassura Sam dans une voix douce.

- Espérons-le, répondit Jack.

- Vous aviez demandé à me voir ? dit Janet.

- Oui…et alors il faut une raison maintenant, plaisanta-t-il. Je voulais seulement voir un visage connu.

Il posa son regard sur Sam.

- Mais du coup j'en vois deux ! finit-il dans un douloureux sourire.

- C'est très bien Jack, maintenant j'aimerais que vous mangiez…

- Bien, souffla-t-il.

- Je vais vous chercher un plat chaud, vous avez besoin de vous alimenter, conclut Janet.

Jack lui envoya un petit sourire pour la remercier puis Janet quitta la pièce. Sam qui jusqu'à présent était en retrait se retrouva donc seule avec Jack.

- J'ai dormi combien de temps ? demanda-t-il.

- A peu près 17 heures d'affilées je crois, répondit-elle en s'approchant du lit.

- Wow j'ai battu mon record !

- Oui…probablement, murmura-t-elle.

Il sentait Sam ailleurs.

- Et sinon j'ai manqué quoi ? plaisanta-t-il à nouveau.

Son ton se voulait enjoué mais le regard qu'il apporta n'allait pas avec. Sam posa son regard sur lui. Elle sentait que ses larmes n'allaient pas tarder. Si seulement il savait, si il savait ce qu'il avait manqué ! Mais il était probablement à cent lieux de pouvoir connaître tous ces changements. Il vit dans le regard de Sam une certaine crainte.

- Laissez tomber, je le saurais bien assez vite, murmura-t-il en baissant le tête.

A cet instant, Sam aurait voulu le rassurer, le prendre dans se bras, lui dire combien il lui avait manqué. Mais elle savait que le lieu n'était pas approprié. Ce lieu n'était pas assez intime pour ce genre de discussion. Et puis elle craignait de devoir faire face à la fragilité de Jack. Elle avait du mal à accepter sa propre fragilité alors comment pouvait-elle accepter celle de cet homme.

Sam sentit le regard de Jack sur elle. Cela n'avait rien des regards insistants qu'ils avaient avant, celui là était plus vide que d'ordinaire. Sam le regarda néanmoins. Chacun s'observait à présent, se détaillait, se cherchait. Tentant de retrouver ce qu'ils avaient tous deux égarés en ces deux ans. Ils pensaient certainement tous deux la même chose à cet instant.

Sam apparaissait changée aux yeux de Jack, son visage exprimait un « bonheur » qu'il n'arrivait à définir. Sam, elle, voyait un Jack abattu, n'étant presque que l'ombre de lui-même.

Ils se fixèrent intensément sans gêne comme s'il y avait alors une connexion entre eux.

- Vous avez changé, murmurèrent-ils en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent alors surpris. En fait non ils ne l'étaient pas vraiment, il y avait toujours eu entre eux une parfaite communication par le regard. Cela n'avait pas changé, et pour cela ils étaient quelque peu déstabilisés. D'un simple regard ils se comprenaient toujours aussi bien.

Janet entra alors un plateau dans les mains. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait brisé un de leur moment intense.

- hum…excusez-moi je…bafouilla-t-elle.

- J'allais justement y aller, mentit Sam.

Elle posa à nouveau son regard sur Jack qui ne la lâchait pas. Puis elle baissa la tête déçue. Déçue de voir que les choses étaient…si complexes. Une des rares choses qui n'avaient apparemment changé. Elle disparut de l'infirmerie.

Janet observait Jack qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur la porte d'où était sortis Sam.

- Elle ira mieux dans quelques temps…tout comme vous, murmura Janet.

Jack avait baissé la tête honteux de voir que Janet avait remarqué son inquiétude.

- Ce qu'elle a souffert n'est certainement pas comparable à ce que vous avez souffert, mais il lui faut un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça.

- Oui, souffla-t-il. J'aimerais sortir de l'infirmerie et retourner dans mes quartiers. J'ai besoin de…de me retrouver un peu, de prendre la mesure de tout ça.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, mais…je comprends ce que vous voulez, seulement je vous interdis de vous éloigner de nous, répondit Janet une certaine émotion dans la voix.

Jack fut touché par les paroles de Janet.

- Merci.

- Mangez maintenant !

Elle lui sourit puis disparut. Jack observa alors son plateau repas que Janet venait de déposer. Tout ça avait l'air plutôt appétissant, cela faisait un certain temps qu'il n'avait mangé ça. Il le constata avec une certaine amertume.

Jack avait eu l'autorisation de quitter l'infirmerie et d'aller dans des quartiers. Il avait eu du mal dans un premier temps à y pénétrer. Les quartiers n'étaient pas vraiment les siens, c'est pourquoi ils étaient si impersonnels. Les premières minutes il se sentait oppressé, l'absence de fenêtre n'arrangeant rien. Sa tête se mit à tourner, il s'accroupit difficilement au sol. Assis il se calma peu à peu. Cela n'avait rien d'un rêve, il était bel et bien rentré. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à y croire.

Au bout d'un moment, tout lui parut plus clair, il s'installa sur le lit et se plongea dans ses pensées.

Peu de temps après, Daniel trouva bon d'aller parler avec son ami. Le connaissant il savait que Jack aurait du mal à affronter les regards de la base, et que de ce fait, il préférerait rester dans ses quartiers. Il frappa à sa porte et attendit que Jack lui permette d'entrer.

- Salut, dit Daniel en entrant.

- Salut, répondit Jack.

Il était assis sur son lit et avait sa tête entre ses mains. Il releva enfin la tête pour rencontrer le regard compatissant de Daniel. Il détestait déjà ça. Ce regard ! Cela n'avait rien de méchant de la part de Daniel, mais Jack n'aimait pas que l'on éprouve de la compassion pour lui.

- Jack, je…

- Si vous ne savez pas quoi dire alors taisez-vous, dit-il sans agressivité aucune.

Un silence s'installa.

- Je pourrais vous dire que je suis désolé et que je comprends ce que vous ressentez, mais je suis à cent lieux de pouvoir imaginer ce que vous avez pu vivre.

- C'est exact, murmura Jack.

- Je veux juste vous aider Jack ! Je sais que vous n'êtes pas l'homme des grands discours mais parlez-moi si vous le désirez, pour partager votre peine, pour…

Daniel ne se sentait pas de continuer, comme l'avait dit Jack, il valait mieux se taire que de dire quelque chose d'inutile ou de blessant.

- J'étais mort Daniel, je n'étais rien.

Daniel ne pouvait pas répondre à cela. Qui aurait été capable de trouver réponse à cela.

- Je ne représentais rien pour eux, j'étais un pantin avec lequel ils pouvaient jouer à leur guise. Je ne représentais rien…mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

- Non et je regrette, j'aurais aimé vous sortir de tout ça avant, j'aurais aimé…vous protéger.

- Oui et moi j'aurais vraiment aimé mourir que de devoir subir cela !

Ils échangèrent un regard. Celui de Jack avait un voile de tristesse, celui de Daniel avait mal aussi.

- Ils ne cessaient de me torturer, encore et encore, puis quand ils ont vu qu'ils ne me soutireraient rien alors ils m'ont laissé dans cette prison à y croupir. Cela fait de long mois…C'était bien pire que dans cette prison en Irak. Ils n'avaient aucune considération pour moi. J'en ai trop vu et trop subi au cours de ma vie et ça s'en était trop. Il n'y a aucun mot pour décrire ça Daniel !

Il avala difficilement.

Daniel avait à présent les larmes aux yeux, il fixait Jack sans qu'il ne puisse détaché son regard de son ami. Il avait mal, il ne comprenait pas comment son ami avait pu vivre de telles atrocités.

- Jack, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, je…

- Faites-moi oublier, murmura Jack dans un triste sourire, non je doute que cela soit possible.

Daniel se sentait stupide. Il se rendait compte de son incapacité à aider Jack. Ce que lui demandait Jack était impossible, ils le savaient tous deux. Daniel s'en voulait d'être aussi impuissant. L'unique chose qu'il était en mesure de faire était de lui montrer que son présent et son futur pouvaient être plus doux que ce qu'il venait de vivre.

- J'aurais autre chose à vous demandez Daniel…

- Allez-y demandez-moi ce que vous voulez, répondit-il.

- J'aimerais que vous vous enleviez cette culpabilité qu'il y a sur votre visage.

- Vous me demandez l'impossible Jack.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, et vous le savez, murmura Jack.

Ils se sourirent puis Daniel décida de prendre congé. Jack le remercia de sa présence et Daniel le remercia d'être en vie. Il savait Jack terriblement fragile, et il comprenait qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses. Il imaginait aussi que Jack ne désirait pas sortir tout de suite, de peur d'affronter les gens.

Plus tard, Sam décida d'aller le trouver dans ses quartiers. Elle savait que le dialogue qu'ils avaient eu à l'infirmerie n'avait pas été totalement libre. Ils étaient tous deux retenus par probablement une gêne.

Quand elle entra, elle le vit dans le noir toujours assis sur son lit. Elle s'habitua difficilement à la pénombre.

- Vous n'allumez pas ? demanda Sam.

- Je n'y suis plus habitué, il faisait sombre…là-bas, répondit-il faiblement.

Un silence s'installa alors que Sam était toujours à l'entrée des quartiers.

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, commença-t-elle.

- Peut-être qu'il n'y a rien à dire.

- Je ne vous surprendrais pas en vous disant que vous m'avez manqué.

- C'est banal Carter, plaisanta-t-il légèrement, trouvez autre chose !

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, puis son visage se fit plus grave.

- Je suis désolée.

- Oui moi aussi, dit-il tristement, de quoi êtes-vous désolée au juste ?

- De vous avoir cru mort…

- …quand tout le laissait prétendre, dit-il en coupant Sam, et puis vous n'aviez pas tout à fait tord, par certains côtés je l'étais.

Il détourna le regard car il savait que Sam allait lire en lui, et ça il ne le voulait pas. Il ne désirait pas qu'elle sache combien cela avait été dur.

- Carter ?

- Oui ?

- Emmenez-moi à l'extérieur je vais étouffer ici.

- Heum…

- S'il vous plait ? J'ai passé la journée ici mais à présent je veux prendre l'air, supplia-t-il.

- Très bien je vais prévenir le Général.

- Bien je vous attends là.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes qu'ils roulaient dans Colorado Springs. Ils n'avaient pas de but précis, Jack avait seulement dit qu'il voulait parcourir les rues de la ville. Tout cela se faisait en silence. Jack ne cessait d'observer tous les alentours comme pour redécouvrir la ville. Il ne fallait rien perdre de la balade. Sam, elle, aurait aimé le bombarder de questions concernant sa captivité, son ressentis et tout le reste. Mais elle se contrôlait, difficilement, sachant qu'il lui faudrait du temps.

- Et ma maison ? demanda soudainement Jack.

Sam quitta quelques secondes la route des yeux pour regarder Jack.

- Elle…elle a été vendu, répondit finalement Sam.

- Oui j'aurais du m'en douter !

Il fit une mimique qui montrait aisément sa gêne et son amertume. Comme il voyait que la nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber, il trouva bon de rajouter.

- Je ne veux pas dormir à la base, je me sens emprisonné, alors déposez-moi dans le premier hôtel s'il vous plait, fit-il.

- NON ! enfin je veux dire non, vous n'allez pas aller à l'hôtel, répondit Sam.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Jack surpris.

- Parce que nous venons seulement de vous retrouver et qu'il est hors de question que nous nous séparions déjà de vous.

- …je ne veux pas retourner à la base, murmura-t-il.

- On va chez moi.

- Pardon ?

- Ce n'est pas discutable, dit-elle avec un certain aplomb.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie, écoutez c'est gentil mais…commença-t-il.

- J'ai dit que ce n'était pas discutable !

Elle prit le chemin pour aller chez elle. Jack n'eut qu'à se résigner. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège et regardait défiler le paysage par la fenêtre.

Quand enfin Sam gara la voiture, Jack commençait à angoisser. Il n'avait nullement envie de rentrer chez elle. En plus de 2 ans la vie avait forcément changé, il n'avait pas envie de découvrir la nouvelle vie de Sam. Encore moins ceux qui avaient pu y rentrer.

Sam ressentait ses inquiétudes, c'est pour ça qu'elle lui saisit le bras pour l'entraîner jusqu'au perron. Une fois la porte d'entrée ouverte elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Jack restait immobile, il craignait de rentrer. Sam mit une main dans son dos et le poussa légèrement dans le couloir puis referma la porte derrière elle.

- Vous connaissez la maison alors allez-y entrer, installez-vous dans le salon j'arrive, dit Sam avant de disparaître dans une pièce voisine.

Jack pénétra timidement dans le salon. Il scrutait la pièce, soucieux de ce qu'il allait y trouver. Quand son regard se posa sur le sol, il s'immobilisa net. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher des quelques jouets qui jonchaient sur le sol. Puis son regard fut attiré par des tas de photos d'un petit bébé qui ornaient la commode du salon. La vie avait définitivement changé. Sam réapparut à cet instant, quand elle vit Jack immobile dans le salon elle comprit. Elle se dirigea en hâte vers les jouets et commença à les ramasser.

- Hum…désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger, baragouina-t-elle.

- Pas de problème, réussit-il à dire.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'espace d'un instant, le temps pour Jack de se rendre compte qu'elle était toujours aussi belle, honteux de sa pensée il détourna le regard.

Sam se sentit également gênée, mais essayait de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non ça ira je…je me sens terriblement mal à l'aise, finit-il par confier.

- Je comprends.

- Je voudrais prendre un peu l'air, je vais aller sur la terrasse.

- Bien !

Sam le regarda se diriger vers la baie vitrée, elle alla dans la cuisine se préparer un café. Elle rejoignit ensuite, une tasse à la main, Jack qui était assis sur la balancelle. Elle s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle le fit sursauter.

- Désolé je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, s'excusa Sam.

- Je sais, dit-il en souriant timidement.

Jack passa une main sur son visage pour tenter de dissiper les larmes qui allaient couler. Sam le remarqua mais ne voulait y prêter attention. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait guère que l'on se rende compte de sa faiblesse. Elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres en fixant la nuit qui tombait sur son jardin, devant elle.

- Barett m'a dit rapidement ce que vous avez vécu, mais lui même ne peut pas vraiment savoir, il n'est pas vous. Moi non plus je ne peux pas comprendre je pense, murmura-t-elle.

Il la regarda brièvement.

- Et je ne prétends pas pouvoir apaiser toutes vos souffrances mais JE suis là.

- Merci, répondit-il dans un souffle.

Il ne mesurait certainement pas la portée des paroles de Sam. Il pouvait compter sur ses amis, il l'avait compris mais Sam ne l'entendait sûrement pas ainsi. Elle voulait probablement qu'il se confie à elle, qu'elle soit celle qui guérisse ses maux.

- J'aimerais retourner à la base, dit-il soudainement.

- Je ne comprends pas, il y a quelques heures vous ne vouliez pas !

- Je ne me sens pas à mon aise ici, je veux partir.

- Oh, fit-elle vexée.

- Ecoutez cela n'a rien à voir avec vous mais…

Il marqua une pause tout en réfléchissant.

- En fait si cela a tout à voir avec vous, je ne me sens pas à ma place ici. En deux ans la vie a obligatoirement changé, je ne suis pas prêt à affronter ces changements, pas encore…

- Très bien, fit Sam en se levant.

- Ne vous vexez pas, je…

- J'ai dit très bien !

- Essayez de comprendre, je reviens après 2 ans d'absence, tout a changé alors que moi non…

- Je vous emmène chez Daniel, vous serez mieux qu'à la base.

Elle se leva rapidement et invita Jack à faire de même. Sans que Jack n'ait eu le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, ils avaient déjà quittés la maison et se dirigeaient vers l'appartement de Daniel.

- Hum Sam, Jack ! dit Daniel en ouvrant sa porte d'entrée.

Il vit par le regard de Sam que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Je vous amène Jack, il ne veut pas retourner à la base, fit Sam en regardant Jack, ce qui est compréhensible.

- Oh, hum…pas de problème ! Entrez tous les deux !

- Merci Daniel, murmura Jack.

Ils entrèrent donc dans l'appartement de Daniel. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé.

- C'est très embarrassant, je ne sais toujours pas quoi dire, confia Daniel.

- Pas grave, dit Jack le regard vide.

- Ecoutez je vais y aller, dit Sam en se levant.

- Non non Sam vous pouvez rester…

- Oui je sais mais je préfère rentrer.

- Très bien, se résigna Daniel.

Elle se reteint de prendre Jack dans ses bras, elle lui effleura juste le bras tout en souriant. Il lui rendit son sourire.

- Certainement à demain Jack, dit-elle.

- Oui, bonne soirée, parvint-il à articuler.

Elle se contenta de sourire à nouveau.

- Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à la porte, prétexta Daniel.

Traversant le salon, ils arrivèrent à la porte. Sam posa une main sur la poignée, elle avait à présent les larmes aux yeux. Daniel regarda brièvement derrière lui puis se concentra sur Sam.

- Vous lui avez dis ? murmura-t-il.

- Je…je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, il ne veut rien savoir Daniel.

- Vous voulez que…

- Non non c'est à moi de le faire, murmura Sam.

- Je sais, je voulais juste vous aider.

- Merci.

- Vous repassez demain d'accord et vous lui parlerez.

- Ok, répondit-elle.

Elle sourit une dernière fois à Daniel et sortit. Dans le couloir, une fois la porte refermée, elle s'y adossa et les larmes coulèrent abondamment. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que de le retrouver serait si dur, et qu'il la mettrait à l'écart si facilement. Mais en même temps elle comprenait, cela n'empêchait en rien la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

A l'intérieur Daniel regagna le salon, il reprit sa place dans le fauteuil. Jack n'avait pas bougé. Il fixait la table basse et son visage reflétait une souffrance qu'il ne pouvait cacher.

Daniel aurait voulu le rassurer, le réconforter aussi.

- Ne la repoussez pas comme ça, s'il vous plaît. Elle veut seulement vous aider, commença Daniel.

- Je ne suis pas près à affronter SA réalité, je…

- Elle n'est peut-être pas aussi terrible que vous le pensez.

Jack releva la tête vers Daniel. Quoi qu'il puisse découvrir sur la vie de Sam l'effrayait. Daniel le comprit.

- Ce n'est pas facile pour nous non plus Jack.

- Probablement…

- Je sais que vous pouvez trouver notre sentiment de souffrance, face à ce qui vous arrive, minime comparé au votre. Mais le fait est que, que vous le vouliez ou non, nous souffrons aussi de vous voir ainsi parce que nous tenons à vous.

- Je sais bien tout ça Daniel, mais je voudrais tellement passer à autre chose, et en même temps je m'en sens incapable. Parce que j'ai peur de voir ce que la vie me réserve et puis parce que…

- Parce qu'il faudrait que vous puissiez mettre des mots sur cette souffrance pour avancer, finit Daniel.

Les deux amis se regardèrent à présent. Daniel se sentait touché par cette confiance que lui faisait Jack en se livrant. Jack savait que Daniel avait raison. Il devait pouvoir arriver à en parler ; plus facile à dire qu'à faire probablement.

- Je sais qu'il faudrait en parler mais pour le moment je n'en ai pas envie, murmura Jack.

- C'est quand vous voulez Jack, rassura Daniel.

Daniel espérait qu'il ne soit pas le seul confident de Jack. Il espérait que Jack aille un jour se confier à Sam. Elle en avait tout aussi besoin que Jack.

Daniel secoua légèrement la tête pour se donner un peu de contenance, et prit un air rayonnant.

- Avec Janet on avait pensé…

- Avec Janet hein ? questionna Jack tout à coup intéressé.

- Non c'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! se défendit Daniel.

- Ba voyons !

- Non je vous assure…je ne suis pas intéressé et quand bien même y'a Mike !

- Mike ?

- Et oui !

- Oh c'est mauvais ça !

Les deux hommes se sourirent puis éclatèrent en même temps d'un rire franc. Ils s'étaient souvent moqués, par le passé, des femmes et de leurs conversations de commérages et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient à faire de même.

- Bon je disais avant que vous ne m'interrompiez…avec Janet…

Il envoya un sourire moqueur à Jack.

- Nous avons pensé que nous pourrions organiser une petite fête pour votre retour !

- Oh…

- Wow je vois que l'idée vous emballe ! C'est très encourageant ! plaisanta Daniel

- Non ce n'est pas ça…c'est juste que…je ne pense pas que je mérite ça, finit par dire Jack.

- Ce n'est pas une question de mérite Jack ! On pensait uniquement fêter le « retour » d'un ami…alors ?

- Oui pourquoi pas, fit Jack dans un sourire.

- Bien on verra ça pour la semaine prochaine.

Jack ne vit rien à rajouter. Ils restèrent encore quelques instants à discuter puis ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

La nuit avait été agitée pour Jack. Daniel l'avait entendu hurler dans son sommeil, mais il n'avait pas bougé. Il savait que Jack se serait sentis gêné s'il était allé le réveiller ou s'il l'avait découvert en train de se battre avec ses démons.

Levé depuis peu, Daniel avait déjà une idée sur ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur journée. Hammond leur avait à tous donné quelques jours pour profiter de Jack et pour lui apporter le soutien nécessaire.

Il attendait avec impatience la venue de Sam. Il s'était dit que une fois Sam arrivée, ils passeraient prendre Teal'c et iraient tous faire un pique-nique. Rien que tous les quatre, pour rappeler à Jack les bons moments passés.

Il préparait son petit déjeuner quand le téléphone sonna.

- Oui bonjour, répondit Daniel.

- Danny c'est Sam, fit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- Salut Sam, ça va ?

- Oui ça va, hum…je ne pourrais pas passer aujourd'hui, j'ai des choses à faire et…

- Sam, je vous en prie, vous devez…

- Je vais passer un peu de temps avec Anna, cela fait un moment qu'elle est chez sa nounou et elle a besoin de me voir !

Un silence s'installa entre les deux personnes.

- Bien, finit par dire Daniel, mais vous devrez tôt ou tard lui parler Sam.

- Je sais je sais…bonne journée !

- Oui…à vous aussi.

Daniel raccrocha. Il était déçu, et puis en même temps inquiet. Jack avait besoin de savoir certaines choses, et Daniel était persuadé que les choses qu'il devait savoir l'aideraient à aller mieux.

Jack entra alors tout groggy dans la cuisine.

- Salut, fit-il doucement.

- Jack ! Comment ça va ce matin ?

- Je vous dirais ça après un bon café.

- Oh oui bien sûr, fit-il en servant une tasse de café à son ami.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en silence. Puis Daniel ordonna à Jack d'aller se doucher et d'être sur le pied de guerre immédiatement après. Jack ne chercha pas à comprendre mais pensa que Daniel avait une idée derrière la tête.

Quand enfin il fut près, il rejoignit Daniel dans le salon. Celui-ci l'attendait impatient.

- Bon maintenant on va chercher Teal'c, dit-il en se levant.

- Ok et après ? demanda Jack.

- Vous verrez bien allez en route !

Jack ne broncha pas et suivit son ami. Ils prirent la voiture pour se rendre à la base. Une fois devant, Daniel alla chercher Teal'c. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour avec le grand Jaffa.

- Bonjour O'Neill !

- Bonjour Teal'c, répondit Jack, bon et maintenant Daniel vous allez me dire le programme ou pas !

- On va pêcher ! annonça fièrement Daniel.

- C'est une blague, hein ?

- Pas du tout O'Neill, nous avons pensé que cela vous ferait plaisir.

- Mais vous détestez la pêche.

- Détrompez-vous Jack, allez on y va !

- Carter ne vient pas, demanda Jack.

- Hum…non elle avait des choses à faire mais elle s'excuse de ne pouvoir être là, mentit Daniel.

Jack agita la tête comme pour acquiescer. Il avait du mal à comprendre mais en même temps il savait qu'il était peut-être préférable qu'ils ne se voient pas dans l'immédiat. Il y a avait toujours eu entre eux énormément de tension.

Daniel fit signe à Teal'c de venir à son secours.

- Il est plus approprié de se retrouver entre hommes pour se genre de discipline n'est-ce pas O'Neill.

- Oui bien sûr…alors allons-y ! répondit Jack.

Ils remontèrent dans la voiture et s'éloignèrent pour gagner le coin calme d'un lac.

Sam avait passé sa journée avec Anna et Cassy. Anna avait été heureuse de retrouver sa mère. Sam avait demandé à Cassandra de venir avec elles, car elle savait qu'elle avait parfois des instants de désarrois et elle ne voulait les transmettre à sa fille.

Elles avaient passés la journée à l'extérieur. Le temps leur avait permis de faire un pique-nique dans le parc et de se promener.

Puis en fin d'après-midi, Sam avait ramené Anna chez sa nounou. Elle avait expliqué à sa nourrice qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour accepter la réapparition du père d'Anna dans sa vie. La dame, bien compréhensive, n'avait cherché à en savoir plus. Elle savait bien que la jeune femme avait mal au cœur de se séparer de sa fille mais elle comprenait ses raisons. Après lui avoir encore dit qu'elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, Sam pu quitter le domicile de la nourrice.

Sam et Cassy regagnèrent ainsi le domicile de Sam en silence.

Elles étaient à présent dans le salon et buvaient un thé. Sam n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot à la jeune fille depuis qu'elles étaient rentrées. Cassy ne savait trop quoi dire. Elle ne voulait blesser Sam en lui disant quelque chose de mal approprié.

- Comment est Jack ? demanda tout à coup la jeune fille.

- Pardon ?

- Il a changé ?

- Hum…je ne sais pas trop…je…hésita Sam.

- Ce qu'il y a de sûr c'est qu'il risque de me trouver changée, ricana Cassy.

- …Oui probablement…

Sam ne savait que répondre. Il avait changé c'était une évidence. A l'infirmerie, ils avaient tous deux su que chacun avait changé. C'était d'une justesse palpable. Ce changement impliquait un point de non-retour. Plus rien ne serait comme avant. Loin de vouloir briser les douces illusions de la jeune Cassy, Sam ne dit rien. Il était plus agréable pour elle d'appréhender Jack comme elle le désirait.

Et comme si ce sujet de conversation en était le déclencheur, Cassy bondit du canapé en collant son visage à la fenêtre. Se retournant d'un sourire triomphant, elle interpella Sam.

- Hey Sam, il y a la voiture de Danny qui se gare devant chez toi !

- Oh ! fit Sam qui paniquait légèrement.

Cassy ne prit pas le temps d'en dire plus. Elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Quand elle ouvrit la porte elle tomba nez à nez avec Jack. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre non plus.

- JACK ! cria presque la jeune fille en se jetant dans les bras de Jack.

- Hey ma belle ! fit-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

Ils restèrent quelques instants comme cela avant que Daniel ne les pousse à entrer. Toujours le bras autour du cou de Cassy, Jack entra dans le salon où Sam était toujours assise. Daniel et Teal'c suivirent.

Le silence avait fait place, et la tension était évidente.

- Je vous en prie asseyez-vous, dit Sam.

- Merci, répondit Jack.

Cassy sentit alors qu'elle devait venir au secours de tout le monde. La situation devenait pesante.

- Alors vous avez fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.

- On a pêcher, annonça fièrement Daniel.

Jack ne pu retenir un sourire. La journée avait été particulièrement agréable. Ils avaient beaucoup ris, ils en avaient bien profité. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien encore quelques instants puis il était l'heure pour Cassy de rentrer. Daniel et Teal'c se proposèrent de la raccompagner.

C'est ainsi que Jack et Sam se retrouvèrent seuls assis dans le salon.

- Je déteste ça, s'énerva Sam après quelques minutes.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Jack en relevant la tête.

- Cette manœuvre pour nous permettre de nous retrouver seuls !

Jack ne trouva rien à répondre. Il se contenta de fixer un point invisible sur la table basse.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Oui pourquoi pas, un café fera l'affaire, répondit Jack.

- Bien, je reviens.

Il vit Sam disparaître dans la cuisine. Il se retrouva seul dans le salon très mal à l'aise. Il se leva et fit le tour de la pièce. Il s'arrêta vers la commode où reposaient des photos. Il se pencha un peu plus pour analyser les photos.

Au moment où Sam entra dans le salon, elle trouva Jack examinant les photos. Elle s'approcha de la table basse et y déposa les cafés, puis se mit derrière Jack. Il n'avait pas sentis la présence de Sam trop absorbé par les photos.

- Elle s'appelle Anna, elle a 15 mois.

Jack ne se retourna pas.

- Elle est très jolie, finit-il par dire.

- Oui.

- Vous devez être comblée…son père aussi, tenta Jack.

Sam ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle devait se lancer. Jack, lui attendait que Sam lui porte le coup fatal. Il était prêt maintenant.

- Il a disparut, souffla-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé, dit Jack sans grande conviction si ce n'est avec un malsain soulagement.

- Vous êtes certain de l'être ? questionna Sam une pointe de colère en elle.

Jack se retourna stupéfait. Il pensait avoir parfaitement bien joué son rôle, d'avoir été convainquant. Mais il avait oublié que Sam finissait toujours par tout sentir en lui. Sam ne savait pas exactement d'où était sortis cette colère. Il la fixa puis détourna les yeux.

- Vous vous attendiez à quoi exactement ? Il est difficile pour moi d'accepter que la vie ait changée et que moi non. Je n'ai rien vécu en 2 ans moi !

- Parce que vous pensez qu'il ait été facile pour nous de vous oublier et de poursuivre nos vies.

- Oh mais c'est le cas non ! dit-il avec colère.

- Alors c'est l'opinion que vous avez de moi, vous pensez vraiment que je suis ce genre de femme ? demanda-t-elle blessée.

- Je ne fais que constater, murmura-t-il.

- Oui et vous jugez sans savoir ! s'énerva Sam.

Jack lui envoya un regard assassin puis se retourna pour partir. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Sam avait envie de le laisser fuir tellement il était égoïste. Mais en même temps elle savait qu'elle ne le devait pas. Sans prendre des gants avec lui, elle allait lui dire la vérité sur Anna.

- C'est votre fille, balança-t-elle sans retenue.

Jack stoppa sa progression vers la sortie et se retourna vers Sam.

- Ca ne risque pas non ! affirma-t-il.

- Alors vous avez la mémoire bien courte, rétorqua Sam.

- Pardon !

Il fixait à présent Sam. Il ne comprenait pas mais au fur et à mesure que son regard cherchait dans celui de Sam. Tout devenait plus clair. Il se souvint. Cette nuit là. La seule et l'unique. Il baissa la tête sous le choc de la nouvelle. Il porta ses mains au visage.

Sam paraissait indifférente, mais elle luttait pour ne pas se précipiter vers lui. Elle avait mal tellement mal. Elle s'en voulait, elle lui en voulait.

- Ex…excusez-moi, dit-il avant de sortir presque en courant.

Sam le vit s'éloigner. Elle n'avait envie de le retenir, elle ne pouvait pas. Et puis elle comprenait que cette nouvelle soit dure à encaisser pour lui. Elle vit par la fenêtre qu'il s'était dirigé vers sa terrasse et posé sur la balancelle.

Elle alla s'asseoir dans le canapé et but son café. Ses larmes coulaient dans un silence de mort.

Au bout d'une heure, Sam entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et Jack réapparut dans le salon. Il avait le visage marqué par la douleur et la fatigue. Il resta planté là debout quelques minutes. Il semblait perdu. Il semblait si seul aussi, et avoir si mal.

- Je ne vous demande rien, je tenais juste à ce que vous le sachiez, finit par dire Sam d'une voix radoucie.

- Je voudrais voir sa chambre, dit-il d'une voix métallique.

Sam ne broncha pas et lui montra la chambre de la petite. Ils y pénétrèrent timidement, mais Sam resta quelque peu en retrait. Jack observait tout, son regard balayait la pièce. Sa vue se bloqua sur un objet accroché au mur. Il s'y dirigea, puis le toucha. C'était des plaques militaires. SES plaques militaires. Il se retourna vers Sam sans pour autant lâcher l'objet.

- Comment ?

- Nous les avons retrouvé, et quand j'ai su pour Anna, j'ai voulu les avoir pour qu'elle les conserve, répondit-elle simplement.

- Bien, murmura-t-il, où est-elle ?

- Chez sa nourrice.

Il se retourna pour se retrouver dos au mur, il s'y adossa et s'y laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il était à présent assis par terre. Les yeux humides, il avait son regard perdu dans le vide.

- Je vais vous laisser, murmura Sam.

- NON !…restez, lui souffla-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard peu assuré puis se dirigea vers lui. Elle prit place à ses côtés. Leurs épaules se touchaient. Ils restèrent un moment à partager le calme et le silence de la chambre.

- Ce n'était pas très romantique, dit-il brisant ainsi le silence.

Sam le regarda l'espace d'un instant. Il avait un timide sourire sur les lèvres. Elle se surprit à sourire également.

- Non c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, dans une voiture ça n'avait rien de romantique ! C'est sûr !

- Oui, murmura-t-il, mais on n'a jamais fait les choses comme tout le monde !

Leurs sourires s'agrandirent.

- Vous vous êtes enfuis après ça, continua Jack.

- Si ce n'était pas moi alors ça aurait été vous, nous n'étions pas prêt à en parler, il nous fallait un peu de recul, expliqua-t-elle.

- 2 ans de recul ! constata-t-il légèrement amusé.

- Je ne pensais pas à autant à l'époque, dit-elle en souriant.

Leurs têtes vinrent tout naturellement s'adosser au mur. Le silence prit place encore une fois. Puis Jack releva un peu la tête mais ne regarda toujours pas Sam.

- Vous voulez en parler ?

- Non ! répondit-elle, ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment.

- Bien…

- Et vous, vous voulez en parler ? demanda Sam.

- On reviendra sur la fuite de nos sentiments respectifs un autre jour vous voulez bien, murmura-t-il.

Ils avaient tous deux leurs têtes appuyées contre le mur mais tournées l'une vers l'autre. Ils se regardaient tout en se souriant. Dieu que c'était bon de se retrouver ! L'espace d'un instant, ils oublièrent tout. Anna, la souffrance de Jack, le chagrin de Sam. A cet instant, il n'y avait que eux deux. Deux personnes qui s'étaient retrouvées et qui savouraient l'instant.

Ils étaient restés quasiment toute la nuit dans la chambre d'Anna. Ils n'avaient que très peu discuté, ils avaient partagé une nuit de silence. Ils avaient probablement du s'endormir à un moment ou un autre. Mais au réveil, il y avait eu un malaise et une forte tension entre les deux.

A présent, ils étaient chez Janet, avec Teal'c et Daniel. Janet les avait tous invités à venir boire le café. Installés dans le salon, ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Chacun avait probablement remarqué le mutisme de Jack. Sam la première, depuis la nuit dernière ils n'avaient reparlé. Jack était partagé entre la joie d'être à nouveau père et la souffrance de ces deux années passées.

Après s'être excusé, Jack sortit pendre l'air. Personne ne fut surpris par son attitude.

- Sam vous devriez peut-être aller le voir, proposa Daniel.

- Non je ne pense pas, je dois être la dernière personne qu'il désire voir, répliqua la jeune femme.

- Il faut qu'il accepte les choses, conclut Teal'c.

- Je ne sais pas, commença Janet, mais j'ai la vague impression qu'il nous en veut…

- Qu'il m'en veut ! rajouta Sam.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça toutes les deux ! demanda Daniel.

- Vous n'avez pas vu son regard, quand il se pose sur nous, répliqua Janet, il nous reproche visiblement quelque chose.

Le silence s'installa comme chacun essayait de comprendre.

- Je reviens, je vais le voir, dit Janet en quittant la pièce.

Elle le trouva assis sous le porche de sa maison. La tête entre ses mains, il semblait complètement à côté de ses pompes. Janet s'assit à ses côtés sans le regarder. Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans se parler.

- Vous nous reprochez d'avoir continué à vivre ? demanda-t-elle alors.

Jack releva brusquement la tête et se tourna vers Janet. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre à son accusation.

- Parce que ce n'est par ce que quelqu'un de proche disparaît que l'équipage tout entier doit couler avec. Cela nous a pris chacun du temps pour nous remettre de votre disparition qu'on croyait être une mort mais on a continué cela ne veut pas dire que nous vous avions oublié !

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, murmura-t-il, c'est juste que c'est difficile d'accepter que vous avez tous vécu des choses pendant ces deux années pendant que moi je croupissais dans cette prison.

Janet comprenait parfaitement ce que pouvait ressentir Jack.

- Mais ce qui vous est le plus difficile est d'accepter que Sam ait un avantage sur vous.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, Sam connaît votre fille alors que vous non, conclut Janet.

Jack releva la tête et prit un air grave. Bien sûr que ça lui faisait mal. Il était littéralement jaloux de Sam. C'était stupide mais c'était un fait, il était jaloux. Il lui en voulait. Il leur en voulait. Et il s'agaçait lui-même de ressentir cette rancœur.

- Le fait est que vous connaissez tous…ma fille, dit-il.

- Oui c'est vrai mais maintenant cela ne tient qu'à vous de combattre cette injustice…

Janet se leva. Elle pouvait comprendre Jack mais en même temps elle voulait qu'il réagisse. Qu'il vive sa vie à présent, qu'il profite de sa fille. Qu'il rattrape le temps perdu.

- Je vous demande qu'une chose…ne reprochez pas à Sam d'être mère, vous n'en avez pas le droit, finit-elle avant de regagner la maison.

Jack resta encore à réfléchir. Il savait éperdument que Janet avait raison, il savait bien. Mais il n'arrivait pas à combattre cette amertume qu'il éprouvait. Tout ce qu'il leur reprochait était finalement humain oui, mais ses amis n'y étaient pour rien. Comme l'avait souligné Janet, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils l'avaient perdus qu'ils auraient du s'arrêter de vivre. La vie avait continué. Il en avait été la première victime.

Il était ensuite rentré, s'était brièvement excusé. Il ne savait encore tout pardonné à ses amis. Avec le temps probablement il y parviendrait.

Puis Jack avait fait part de son besoin de rencontrer sa fille. Sam n'avait émit aucune objection bien au contraire. Ils avaient donc quitté la maison de Janet ensemble. Sam avait déposé Jack chez elle, et était repartie chez la nourrice de Anna, demandant à Jack d'attendre.

Impatient et inquiet, Jack tournait comme un lion en cage dans le salon de Sam. Quelques minutes auparavant, il était monté prudemment dans la chambre d'Anna, puis dans celle de Sam. Il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. C'était la chambre de Samantha. Mais il était juste resté sur le pas de la porte. Il avait poussé la porte et avait observé la chambre.

Il voulait simplement voir comment était sa chambre. Il savait que c'était violer son intimité, mais il désirait simplement observer cette pièce. Il avait été violemment projeté dans la vie de Sam par le biais de cette petite. Et le fait était qu'il ne connaissait pas entièrement Sam, alors il avait éprouvé le besoin de visiter sa chambre.

Puis il était redescendu aussi doucement qu'il était monté.

A présent, il arpentait le salon. Il était stressé, il avait peur aussi. Il s'immobilisa quelques instants devant les photos. Il examina attentivement la petite. Il s'imprégna de cette représentation. Il se surprit à sourire. Il avait toujours aimé les enfants. Il l'aimait déjà. Cela n'était pas difficile car en voyant cette petite bouille, il ne pouvait qu'être attendrit.

Il fut surpris par un bruit dans le couloir d'entrée.

- Voilà mon poussin, on est rentré à la maison, entendit-il dire Sam.

Il resta paralysé, il n'osait faire le moindre mouvement. Quand enfin il aperçut Sam entrer dans le salon, une petite fille dans les bras, sa peur se mit à grandir aussitôt.

Sam le regarda puis se dit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Elle posa Anna par terre et avança pour déposer le sac à langer sur le fauteuil. Anna avait déjà atteint d'un pas mal habile le coin des jouets. Elle farfouillait déjà dans le petit coffre. La présence de Jack ne l'avait pas du tout intrigué, ce n'était pas une enfant sauvage, elle avait l'habitude de voir du monde. C'est pourquoi elle n'y prêtait pas attention.

Sam regarda successivement Anna et Jack. Lui, n'avait pas bougé, il fixait.

- Anna, viens par là, Anna, dit Sam tout en s'accroupissant.

La petite se retourna une tortue en plastique dans la main. Elle la montra résolument à sa maman avant de s'approcher d'elle. Sam lui ouvrit les bras et la souleva de terre. Jack n'avait toujours rien dit.

- Jack, murmura Sam en s'avançant vers lui.

- Ça…ça va…aller, répondit-il difficilement.

- Anna, voici ton papa, dit-elle s'adressant à sa fille.

Elle posa délicatement l'enfant dans les bras branlants de Jack. Il fut surpris de ce premier contact physique avec sa fille. Il serra davantage ses bras autour de la petite comme pour la sentir plus réelle. Anna semblait plus intéressée par sa tortue qu'elle montra fièrement à Jack que par les présentations.

- Hey salut ! murmura Jack en souriant.

Anna lui rendit un sourire timide avant de tendre les bras vers sa mère. Sam jeta un regard vers Jack pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Jack lui tendit gentiment la petite.

- Je crois qu'elle veut sa maman, dit-il doucement.

- Bientôt elle voudra son papa, rassura Sam.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants puis Anna brisa cet instant en s'agitant pour descendre des bras de Sam. Anna se retrouva alors par terre et se dirigea à nouveau vers son coffre.

Jack s'approcha alors d'elle et se mit en tailleur à ses côtés. Il prit quelques jouets qu'il présentait à Anna. Ils s'apprivoisaient mutuellement par, de temps en temps, des petits sourires.

Sam était en retrait et observait en silence. Elle écoutait Jack prendre une petite voix pour s'adresser à sa fille. Elle pensa bon de s'éclipser. Elle devait les laisser apprendre à se connaître. Elle gagna la cuisine tout doucement mais entièrement confiante. Elle ferma la porte délicatement prenant soin de ne rien perturber.

Elle se mit à la table et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras. Les larmes coulaient dans le silence de la cuisine. Son corps se soulevait par les sanglots. La pression se relâchait. Combien de fois avait-elle espéré ce genre de retrouvailles pour sa fille ? Elle était heureuse mais en même temps elle n'avait jamais imaginé que cela soit si douloureux.

Tout pouvait recommencer à présent, sa fille allait enfin avoir un père. Elle essuya ses larmes, en même temps qu'elle prenait une grande inspiration.

Elle se leva déterminée. Quitte à être dans la cuisine autant se rendre utile. Elle allait préparer à manger. Elle commença à sortir tout son attirail et elle fut traversée par une pensée gênante. Elle avait l'impression de préparer à manger pour sa petite famille. Au lieu d'en ressentir un bonheur, elle trouvait cela dérangeant. Ils n'étaient pas une famille. Il était le père de Anna, et elle sa mère. Mais il n'y avait rien de voulu dans tout ça. Elle se sentait dérangée face à cela.

Elle se retourna rapidement quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle découvrit Jack en train de la détailler. Il la dévisageait sans aucune gêne. Sam baissa le regard et se sentit rougir. Elle se reporta à son plan de travail et poursuivit sa tâche. Jack ne bougeait pas il était toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Vous voulez en parler, demanda doucement Sam.

- Je…je ne sais pas, je n'arrive même pas à définir ce que je ressens, confia-t-il.

Sam se retourna à nouveau vers lui, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'adossa au plan de travail. Elle le regardait à présent.

- Est-ce que vous êtes heureux au moins ? tenta Sam.

- Je ne parviens pas à ressentir un bonheur quelconque car je ne réalise pas.

Il vit que Sam se sentait blessée.

- Ce que je veux dire, rajouta-t-il, c'est que j'ai du mal à y croire à ce qui m'arrive. J'ai besoin de temps, mais je VEUX la connaître, oui ça je le veux !

- Je comprends, fit Sam déçue.

- Je vais retourner avec elle, si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi.

- Allez-y, assura Sam.

Il s'effaça pour gagner le salon. Sam respira un bon coup et retourna à sa cuisine. Elle n'arriverait pas à être patiente bien longtemps. Elle attendait tellement de Jack, elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre. Elle voulait qu'il soit immédiatement le père qu'elle attendait pour Anna.

Une fois son repas terminé, elle alla rejoindre Jack et Anna dans le salon. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'eux. Anna et jack jouaient ensemble.

- Vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien, murmura Sam sans le regarder.

Jack se contenta de sourire. Anna se précipita alors dans les bras de sa mère. Sam l'accueillit en la couvrant de bisous faisant ainsi rire la petite. Puis elle chatouilla sa fille, l'enfant riait de plus bel. Jack lui, appréciait la scène devant ses yeux. Il était attendri par tant d'amour.

Plus tard, ils passèrent à table. Le dîner se passa dans le plus grand calme. Finalement à la fin du repas, Sam emmena coucher Anna.

Quand elle redescendit enfin, elle s'installa avec Jack dans le salon.

- Pourquoi vous ne me parler pas ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Jack la considéra quelques instants, puis il se décida à parler.

- J'ai toujours eu du mal à vous parler ce n'est pas nouveau, répondit-il.

- Oui…mais je pensais que vous éprouveriez le besoin de vous confier…ou alors que vous désireriez me poser des questions.

- Ecoutez Carter, il est difficile pour moi de considérer tout ça, comprenez-moi, je vous ai connu, je vous ai quitté scientifique et soldat…et je vous retrouve mère et…femme, c'est assez déstabilisant.

Sam se sentit à nouveau blessée, son visage le témoignait. Jack le comprit, c'est pourquoi il tenta de rattraper le coup.

- Ce que j'essaie de vous dire c'est que nous partageons quelque chose de très important, nous sommes parents d'un même enfant, et je ne vous connais finalement pas !

- Je pourrais en dire autant de vous, se défendit Sam, seulement je suis prête à…

- Et moi je ne suis peut-être pas près, souffla-t-il.

- Mais de quoi avez-vous peur Jack O'Neill ? s'énerva alors Sam.

Sam bouillonnait de colère, elle avait un regard hargneux. Jack la fixait aussi. Cela l'avait également mis à cran. Il n'avait rien demandé après tout. Il subissait tout ça, il en avait assez. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que ce soit si difficile et si différent de retrouver son second.

- Ce qui m'effraie n'est pas ce que va attendre Anna de moi, mais plutôt ce que sa mère attend de moi, balança-t-il.

- Vous êtes un égoïste, dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Il resta là ahuri pendant un moment. Il se détestait à cet instant. Tout était toujours aussi compliqué avec cette femme. Il lui en voulait aussi de ne pas comprendre que la difficulté, auquel il était confronté pour reprendre une vie « normale » et oublier les souffrances passées, était telle qu'il lui fallait du temps. Il ne pouvait pas faire abstraction de ces deux ans passés aussi facilement.

La semaine s'écoula ensuite tranquillement. Les relations de Jack et Anna allaient en s'améliorant alors que celles de Jack et Sam prenaient le chemin inverse.

Anna commençait à s'attacher à Jack, et il semblait qu'il faisait de même avec la petite. Ils passaient de grands moments tous les deux, ce qui avait eu pour effet d'éveiller quelque peu la jalousie de Sam. Elle devait apprendre à « partager » sa fille, chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas jusque là.

Jack habitait provisoirement chez Daniel. Il voulait être près de sa fille mais il ne se sentait pas de devoir vivre avec Sam.

Et puis la fête pour Jack commençait à être préparé, et l'ambiance reprenait une bonne allure.

La fête en son honneur se voulait remarquable et à noter dans les annales. Le fils prodigue comme certains se plaisaient à le nommer, pouvait être touché de cet acharnement à faire un événement important. Et pourtant, depuis que la fête avait débuté, au domicile de Janet, il semblait ailleurs.

Ce grand barbecue dans le jardin devait pourtant être conviviale. Des membres du SGC, les amis, tous réunis en cette même célébration. L'ambiance était agréable, tous les protagonistes prenaient un réel plaisir en cette journée. Sauf le principal intéressé qui se sentait tout sauf à sa place. Les récentes tensions entre Sam et lui ne le rendaient pas ouvert à la fête.

Il s'était mis à l'écart, un verre à la main, et observait à la dérobée ses amis. Puis son regard était venu se poser tout naturellement sur Anna qui déambulait dans le jardin avec ses jouets.

- Elle est magnifique ! fit une voix derrière lui.

Jack sursauta légèrement et se retourna.

- Elle est plutôt débrouillarde comme petite, poursuivit le Général.

- Oui c'est vrai, fit Jack simplement.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Perdu serait probablement le mot juste…

- Je comprends…mais cette chère Anna O'Neill vous aidera à reprendre le dessus ! affirma l'imposant Général.

- Pardon ? Anna…O'Neill ?

Le Général posa un regard confus et interrogateur sur son second.

- Vous l'ignoriez ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je…oui bien sûr…

- Je m'excuse alors il…

- Comment ? interrompit Jack.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de vous le dire mais quand Sam a appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle a décidé de démissionner, et nous avons rectifié, à raison, la date de sa lettre, qui prenait donc effet avant votre disparition.

- Quoi ?…je…

Jack était complètement perdu. Il n'arrivait à assimiler tout ce qui lui parvenait.

- Mais pourquoi Anna porte mon nom ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

- Je ne pense pas être la personne a qui il faut poser cette question Jack, maintenant j'aimerais que vous profitiez de cette fête et dans quelques temps nous reparlerons de votre possible retour à la vie militaire fiston !

Le Général n'attendit pas son reste et se dirigea vers un groupe de personnes. Jack resta planté là, à demi en colère de recevoir ce genre d'information. Il était las de découvrir de nouvelles choses.

La fête, elle, continuait tranquillement. Les rires, les discussions rythmaient la bonne humeur qui régnait.

Jack, qui se sentait à l'écart d'un engouement collectif, s'éloigna discrètement de la petite foule. Il se retrouva vite dans la cour. Il eut soudain une envie. Celle de partir en courant, fuir le plus loin possible. Partir et tout recommencer. Ailleurs avec d'autres. Tout oublier. Une réaction de lâcheté en somme, ou peut-être une réaction de survie. Son cœur battait la chamade. C'était si simple, si envoûtant. Il voulait goûter à l'ivresse de sa fuite. Lui qui avait été enfermé si longtemps, voulait tout simplement fuir sans cesse, ne jamais s'arrêter, courir le monde jusqu'à l'épuisement. C'était si simple de tout lâcher mais déjà il sentait la présence de Daniel derrière lui. Toujours si présent. Etait-il là en témoin de sa fuite ou seulement pour le retenir ?

Il se retourna et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Celui de Jack se faisait implorent, il voulait que Daniel le laisse s'en aller, mais il n'en était rien. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées Daniel cassa le silence.

- La fuite ne mène à rien, je l'ai souvent appris à mes dépends.

Jack ne disait rien. Il fixait Daniel comme s'il essayait de prendre la mesure des paroles de son ami.

- Fuir ne changera en rien ce que vous nous reprochez, continua Daniel, mais à vrai dire je n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir ce que vous nous reprochez.

- Vous voulez savoir ce qui me pose problème…je suis en colère, en colère de voir que j'ai tout raté, alors que vous vous avez vécu ce que MOI je devais vivre !

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez certainement vu grandir Anna, ses premiers pas, ses premiers sourires et tout ce qui s'en suit ! continua Jack d'un calme impressionnant, moi rien de tout ça… vous m'avez cru mort, et vous avez continué à faire vos chemins.

- Alors c'est ça vous nous reprochez de ne pas vous avoir attendu ! s'emporta Daniel. Bon dieu ! Si on avait su que vous étiez vivant, on aurait remué ciel et terre pour vous retrouvez et ça vous le savez. Au lieu de ça on a tenté, je dis bien tenté, de vivre avec votre absence qu'on croyait être une mort. Qu'attendiez-vous de nous !

Le silence fit place. Daniel reprenait son calme, pendant que Jack digérait les paroles de son ami. Il savait que Daniel avait raison mais il avait besoin de trouver des coupables à son désarroi.

- Je vais vous dire Jack, reprit doucement Daniel, Sam, à travers Anna entre autre, n'a jamais cessé de vous attendre. Aussi inconsidéré que cela puisse paraître, elle n'a jamais cessé de vous attendre, parce qu'elle souffrait et que la blessure qu'elle avait ne se serait jamais refermée. Elle vous a attendu Jack…peut-être pas comme vous l'aviez imaginé mais elle l'a fait.

Il se dirigea à nouveau vers le jardin puis se retourna vers Jack.

- Vous auriez peut-être préféré qu'elle passe sa vie à se morfondre dans la peine de vous avoir perdu !…tout ce qu'elle a fait, elle l'a fait pour Anna sachez-le !

Il disparut comme il était venu et Jack se retrouva à nouveau face à sa possible fuite. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, il prit la large route à pieds et commença à marcher. Partir loin. Là était son but, là était sa rédemption.

- Vous ne vous sentiez pas à votre aise ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant doucement de lui.

Ses pas l'avaient tout naturellement mené jusqu'à chez Sam. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de fuir, alors il s'était retrouvé déboussolé sur le perron de la grande maison. Les jambes coupées, il s'était affalé sur la balancelle qui dominait le petit jardin. Et il n'avait plus bougé. Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite fille fasse son entrée dans le jardin suivi de peu par sa mère.

Sam s'installa à côté de Jack faisant ainsi légèrement balancer leur assise. La fuite de Jack et une discussion avec Janet un peu plus tôt l'avaient amené à réfléchir. Elle en voulait à Jack de ses réactions, ses impulsions mais dans le même temps elle tenait tellement à lui qu'elle essayait de relativiser les disputes de ces derniers jours.

- Arrêtez avec ça, répondit Jack le timbre quasi sourd mais froid.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

- Arrêtez avec votre compassion, arrêtez d'être sans cesse dans mon ombre, comme vous l'avez été ces deux dernières années !

- Comme je l'ai été ces deux dernières années ? répéta-t-elle en tentant de comprendre.

- Daniel m'a dit, combien de temps cela aurait-il duré ? Combien de temps m'auriez-vous attendu ? Il aurait très bien pu s'avérer que jamais je ne revienne, j'étais censé être mort pour vous !

Il s'était levé brutalement. Cela avait fait sursauté seulement Sam, Anna continuait sa promenade dans le jardin sans se soucier de la discussion de ses parents.

- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en mesure de juger ! répondit-elle un peu plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Et vous avez pensé à Anna ?

- Est-ce que j'ai pensé à Anna ! Je ne fais que ça penser à Anna ! Je ne suis plus une femme je suis une mère, mais ça vous êtes loin de pouvoir le comprendre !

- C'est justement ce à quoi je fais allusion, rétorqua-t-il, pourquoi ne pas avoir chercher la stabilité avec un homme !

Il fit un pas en avant comme Sam se levait. Il était à présent dos à elle. Elle s'avança encore un peu plus et d'une voix posée lui renvoya la monnaie de sa pièce.

- Un jour vous me reprochez d'avoir continué à vivre ma petite vie avec Anna et le jour suivant vous me reprochez quasiment le contraire, c'est insensé, dit-elle dans un amer sourire.

Il se figea. Son cœur s'emportait et ses forces, sa colère l'abandonnaient peu à peu. Il se retrouvait comme un petit garçon perdu.

- C'est bien ça le problème, confessa-t-il d'une voix tremblante, par des côtés j'ai envie de vous serrer contre moi et la seconde qui suit j'ai envie de partir loin et tout oublier, de vous fuir.

- Quelle partie de vous-même va gagner Jack ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le silence lui fit écho.

- Sachez que si vous restez je serais là aussi longtemps que vous aurez besoin de moi, mais si vous décidez de fuir…alors ne vous avisez pas de revenir…jamais.

Le corps de Jack fut parcouru d'un frisson.

C'est le moment que Anna choisit pour appeler sa maman. Sam se dirigea en trottinant vers sa petite fille, et la saisit de ses mains et la fit virevolter dans les airs. Anna rigolait comme Sam souriait. Jack observait la scène impassible ou du moins voulut-il s'en convaincre.

Il était resté bien plus d'une heure encore dans le jardin. Seul. Anna et Sam avaient gagné l'intérieur de la maison. Et il s'était réinstallé sur la balancelle et avait fermé ses yeux tentant de faire le vide.

Puis en même temps que la fraîcheur le gagnait, il avait repris ses esprits et était rentré dans la maison.

Il était à présent planté dans le salon. Il entendait la douce voix de Sam s'adressant à Anna dans une autre pièce. Alors il s'installa dans le canapé.

Au bout de quelques instants, Sam apparut. Quand elle le vit elle marqua une légère pause puis se dirigea timidement vers lui. Il leva un regard blessé sur elle, elle ferma brièvement les yeux.

- Pourquoi lui avoir donné mon nom de famille ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle l'observa un instant puis prit place sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

- Anna n'a rien demandé, elle n'a pas demandé à venir au monde. Elle ne connaît rien de la complexité de notre situation passée ou actuelle. Mais elle a un père et ce père c'est vous. Elle se devait de porter votre nom parce que vous ayez été vivant ou mort, que ses parents rentrent fréquemment en conflits ou non, son père c'est VOUS.

Le regard de Jack se brouilla et il porta ses deux mains à son visage. Sam le fixait intensément, elle cherchait en lui ce qui pouvait causer son trouble.

- Vous ne cessez de répéter que tout a changé et c'est ce qui visiblement vous fait peur mais…une chose n'a pas changé…mes sentiments pour vous, murmura-t-elle.

- S'il vous plait, implora-t-il en relevant la tête.

Sam se leva précipitamment excédée. Puis elle fit volte face, elle en avait assez elle ne savait pas à quel jeu jouer avec lui et sur quel pied danser.

- Quoi, commença-t-elle, que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Que vous m'êtes indifférent ? Vous savez que ça n'a jamais été le cas alors à quoi bon !

Un silence plomba l'atmosphère comme Sam parcourait le salon. Cette situation la minait, elle en avait assez de calculer le moindre de ses gestes, la moindre de ses paroles de peur de le blesser.

- Vous avez tord, murmura-t-il tandis que Sam s'arrêta face à lui, voilà une chose qui a changé. Votre franchise à mon égard sur vos sentiments. Avant vous n'auriez jamais évoqué vos sentiments avec autant d'aisance.

- La donne a changé Jack.

- Oui parce que à présent vous faites cela pour Anna.

Sam se planta un peu plus près de lui, et lui jeta un regard qui ne laissait place à aucune réponse de la part de Jack. Elle n'y croyait pas cette fois, elle avait été plus que patiente avec lui. Elle venait de lui offrir son cœur et voilà qu'il y trouvait une justification.

- Je vais vous dire Jack…je suis fatiguée de me battre contre tout, contre mes sentiments…ce que je désire est simple, c'est VOUS, vous dans ma vie, dans nos vies.

- Carter, commença-t-il.

- Sam, rectifia-t-elle.

Il la fixa quelques instants, puis se leva. Soutenir son regard était insupportable et il avait besoin de plus de mobilité, alors il alla se planter devant la fenêtre. Son regard se perdit au loin comme il enfonçait d'un geste si familier les mains dans ses poches.

- Sam je comprends ce que vous êtes en train de faire et c'est tout à fait honorable, vous faîtes cela pour Anna, et qui pourrait vous le reprocher mais…

Sam se rapprocha rapidement de Jack et l'interrompit.

- Je ne mentirais pas en vous disant que j'aimerais que nous formions une famille, Anna le mérite elle en a besoin, mais…il n'y a pas que ça…

Elle marqua une pause, pour mieux chercher ses mots. Son regard se perdit dans la même direction que celui de Jack.

- Enfin, reprit-elle en reportant son attention sur Jack, vous savez bien ce qu'il y a entre nous…je veux qu'on se donne cette chance.

Jack se retourna enfin et osa affronter le regard de Sam. Il posa ses yeux chocolat dans le bleu des siens. Son attachement, sa sincérité le touchait profondément. Mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à accepter cette chance qui lui était donnée.

C'est avec une certaine surprise qu'il découvrit des larmes ruisseler sur le visage de Sam. Elle ne s'en cachait pas visiblement, mais elle paraissait si faible, si fragile tout à coup. A cet instant il aurait probablement fallu qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il lui murmure que tout irait bien, qu'il la rassure… Mais il en était incapable, pas plus que de soutenir le regard blessé de la jeune femme.

- Je serais là pour Anna, dit-il en baissant la tête.

Sam essuya frénétiquement les larmes de son visage et essaya de se redonner un peu de contenance.

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle, je n'en ai jamais douté.

Elle se retourna et commença à quitter le salon mettant ainsi fin à la conversation comme Jack l'avait fait plus tôt en mettant fin au sujet qui les concernait tous deux. Elle s'arrêta avant de passer la porte, elle ne se retourna pas.

- Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher, vous n'avez qu'à prendre la chambre d'ami, vous connaissez la maison maintenant.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Si bien qu'elle n'attendait pas une réponse. Elle voulait qu'il reste tout simplement, parce que aussi dure que cette situation était pour elle, elle avait besoin de le savoir proche. Elle allait quitter définitivement le salon quand elle l'entendit murmurer.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser.

- Je sais, dit-elle en fermant brièvement les yeux.

Puis elle disparut et laissa Jack plus perdu que jamais. Il n'avait pas d'autre alternative que d'aller se coucher même s'il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas. Il ne pouvait rien, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, pour le moment, la balle était dans son camp, le problème étant qu'il ne voulait plus participer au jeu. Il était las, las de la faire souffrir, las de ses attentes. Il était vrai que son sentiment de solitude dans lequel il avait été plongé avait fondu peu à peu, cette sensation de néant disparaissait. Car seul le regard d'Anna était capable de lui faire oublier. Il y puisait sa force. Une force sans concession dans laquelle il y voyait une victoire. Le problème était qu'il ne voulait pas voir plus loin que cela, Anna le rendait vivant, le rendait père, il savait s'en contenter. Il ne désirait rien d'autre ou du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre là encore.

Ce n'est que quand il regarda le réveil qu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'était bel et bien endormi. Bien sûr pas longtemps mais suffisamment pour qu'il eut le temps de faire un cauchemar. Et à présent il n'avait aucune envie de se rendormir. Il avait besoin d'un verre d'eau bien froide. Il se décida à aller dans la cuisine. Quand il traversa le couloir il aperçu une légère lumière filtrée du salon. Il hésita à y entrer puis finalement pénétra le salon.

Et il y vit sans grande surprise Sam assise sur le canapé. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il la détailla avec plus de précision. Elle était assise sur le canapé les pieds posés sur la table basse. Elle portait un short et un tee-shirt pour pyjama, cela n'avait rien de bien séduisant, et pourtant Jack la trouvait à cet instant terriblement sexy. Ses yeux parcouraient ses longues jambes et il sentit le désir monter en lui.

Il secoua vivement la tête, il devait faire part de sa présence avant que Sam ne remarque qu'il la détaillait depuis quelques instants déjà.

- Vous ne dormez pas ? murmura-t-il.

Sam sursauta légèrement et le regarda brièvement avant de reporter son attention sur l'album photo qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux.

- Non…Anna s'est réveillée tout à l'heure depuis je n'arrive pas à me rendormir.

- Je peux m'asseoir, demanda-t-il prudemment.

Elle lui envoya un petit sourire comme unique réponse. Il prit place aux côtés de Sam, et fut capté par l'album. Sam le scruta du regard, il avait l'air fatigué ou plutôt épuisé. Ses traits semblaient tirés. Elle avait mal de le voir comme ça, mais elle avait mal aussi pour elle. Sa propre souffrance elle devait enfin la lui expliquer, elle en avait à cet instant la force.

- Parfois j'ai l'impression que vous pensez être le seul à souffrir de cette situation…ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus.

Jack porta son attention sur Sam, elle semblait plus apaisée qu'il y a quelques heures. Il la fixa d'un air interrogateur pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Ces derniers temps de vous voir avec Anna…

- Je croyais que c'était ce que vous vouliez, que je sois près d'Anna.

- Oui c'est ce que je veux, commença Sam, mais vous devez comprendre, Anna a toujours compté que sur moi et uniquement sur moi jusqu'à présent. Et je me suis habituée à la voir dépendre uniquement de moi. Et aujourd'hui…elle vous a vous aussi !

Elle marqua une pause, ses mains se crispèrent légèrement sur l'album photo.

- Elle vous aime déjà autant qu'elle ne m'aime, et elle sent que vous l'aimez…et j'en suis ravie il faut simplement que j'apprenne à la « partager ».

Elle effleura d'un doigt une photo de l'album comme elle faisait un timide sourire. Lui exposer cela n'avait pas été facile pour elle. Entre Anna et elle étaient nés des liens très forts et une complicité incroyable autant que pouvait le permettre l'absence d'un père.

- Je suis désolé je ne savais pas, marmonna Jack.

- Ne soyez pas désolé, je…je tenais juste à vous l'expliquer.

Ils échangèrent un intense regard puis ils baissèrent tous deux les yeux confus.

- Je peux ? demanda Jack en désignant l'album.

Elle lui sourit et lui posa l'album photo sur les genoux. Puis elle disparut dans la cuisine après qu'elle lui ait proposé de boire quelque chose.

Quand elle regagna le salon, Jack observait avec minutie les photos d'Anna, mais Sam sentait que l'ambiance avait changé. Elle sentait un voile sur le visage de Jack. Des regrets ? Des remords ? Elle ne savait pas exactement.

Elle posa sur la table basse le plateau qui contenait les verres, et se rassit aux côtés de Jack. Elle laissa passer quelques secondes, ses yeux se baladaient sur les pages ouvertes et elle sentait son cœur s'emballer à la vue de Anna bébé. Cette enfant lui apportait tant. Elle décida de briser le silence.

- Je suis heureuse d'avoir eue Anna, dit-elle doucement d(un air angélique, elle est ce qui m'est arrivée de plus beau.

Jack continuait de tourner les pages de l'album, chaque fois un peu plus émerveillé par la petite, et frappé par la ressemblance qu'elle avait avec sa mère.

- Et vous en êtes « responsable », finit-elle par dire.

Jack se figea, referma précipitamment l'album, et le déposa sur la table basse. Comme précédemment, il alla se planter devant la fenêtre. Tout était toujours si noir et si calme.

- De quoi êtes-vous embarrassé ? demanda Sam calmement.

- Qui vous dit que je suis embarrassé ?

- Vous êtes mal à l'aise, je le sens c'est tout.

- Quand il s'agit de sentiments je suis toujours mal à l'aise non ? dit-il en se retournant à demi.

Sam s'apprêtait à se lever pour le rejoindre quand elle entendit le son de sa voix. Une voix tremblante.

- On avait bu, lança-t-il.

- Oui je vous l'accorde, répondit-elle seulement comme elle comprit à quoi il faisait référence.

- Et si vous m'aviez demandé de m'arrêter, je ne crois pas que j'en aurais été capable, finit-il en baissant la tête.

Sam se leva et contourna la table basse. Comme il présentait qu'elle allait s'approcher de lui, il se retira de devant la porte fenêtre. Ils se retrouvaient à présent de part et d'autre de la table basse. Il voulait conserver une certaine distance avec Sam, il voulait éviter tout contact physique avec elle.

- Et c'est cela qui vous met mal à l'aise ? murmura Sam en cherchant son regard.

- Je vous ai mis enceinte Sam ! dit-il en haussant la voix légèrement et en la fixant quelques secondes.

Sam soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas un scoop ! A vrai dire il ne lui apprenait rien étant donné qu'elle était la première concernée. Elle, qui aujourd'hui ne pouvait concevoir sa vie sans Anna, ne voyait pas ce qui pu le gêner à ce point. Jack qui observait Sam à la dérobée, comprit qu'elle n'entendait pas la raison du malaise de Jack. Il devait s'en expliquer.

- J'ai l'impression de vous avoir…manqué de respect, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Elle le fixa incrédule. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il lui avait manqué de respect ? Elle n'avait jamais vu Jack comme le genre de parfait gentleman mais elle l'avait trouvé correct avec elle, disons autant qu'il pouvait s'y prêter aux vues de la situation. Et puis il n'était pas le seul acteur de la situation.

- Jack, vous oubliez trop vite que nous étions deux, et que si vous vous souvenez bien j'étais plus que consentante. Que nous ayons bu ou non, cela aurait fini par arriver…

- Oui probablement mais dans ce cas nous aurions fait attention, se défendit-il.

Elle soupira à nouveau. Bien sûr il avait raison. Mais elle ne jugeait pas leurs actes comme irresponsables. Anna était là. Très bien. Elle n'avait pas regretté cette enfant l'espace d'un instant.

- Je vous l'ai dit Jack, je ne regrette rien, seulement que…que vous ayez disparu pendant ces deux années. Et si vous ne m'aviez pas donné Anna…accepter votre disparition n'en aurait été que plus dur.

Ils se fixaient à présent. Chacun sondait les pensées de l'autre et pour une fois Jack ne détourna pas le regard. Il ne le fit pas car l'espace de quelques instants, il vit en Sam une lueur qu'il connaissait bien. Leurs regards étaient profonds, complices comme avant. Sam y lisait de la crainte mais elle sentait aussi que peu à peu il laissait tombé sa carapace. Il acceptait enfin l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

Sans détacher son regard de celui de Jack, Sam s'avança prudemment vers lui. Elle se retrouva rapidement face à lui.

- Fermez les yeux, dit-elle avec douceur.

Jack continuait de la fixer ne comprenant pas.

- Fermez les yeux Jack, répéta-t-elle avec la même douceur.

Il obéit finalement à Sam néanmoins conscient que cela lui semblait être un jeu dangereux. Les yeux clos, ses sens se décuplaient étrangement. Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule, il n'objecta pas. Et comme il se concentrait sur l'intensité qu'éveillait ce simple contact, il sentit alors des lèvres se presser contre les siennes. Il avait envi de se retirer mais en même temps son esprit l'en défiait. C'est seulement quand il sentit la langue de Sam tracée le contour de ses lèvres, qu'il émit un mouvement de recul.

- Je suis désolée, murmura Sam en gardant son visage très proche de celui de Jack, je suppose que je vais trop vite.

- Non non c'est moi, je devrais faire un effort.

Un effort ? Sam le toisa du regard. Qu'entendait-il par là ? Elle cherche son regard quand enfin elle le trouva, elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle s'en sentait profondément blessée.

- Bon dieu, s'emporta-t-elle, mais arrêtez avec ça ! Est-ce que vous avez tant de mal à concevoir le fait que j'ai des sentiments pour vous ? Et que je ne fais pas ça pour Anna ! Regardez-moi !

Il leva les yeux sur elle.

- L'espace de quelques instants, dit-elle en se radoucissant, oubliez qu'il y a Anna. Concentrez-vous juste sur vous et moi. Ce que je ressens pour vous depuis notre rencontre est toujours en moi. Je pensais que vous pouviez le sentir !

Elle marqua une pause, et planta à nouveau son regard dans celui de Jack.

- Je suis la mère d'une petite fille, je suis d'accord, qui cherche le parfait équilibre pour elle, mais je suis aussi une femme, et en tant que telle, je ressens des sentiments autres que maternelles, est-ce que vous pouvez le concevoir ?

- Vous avez tellement changé, murmura-t-il.

- Alors c'est ça le problème ? demanda-t-elle ne sachant pas très bien si elle devait s'en sentit blessée. C'est ça c'est parce que je ne suis pas distante avec vous, que je ne nie pas mes sentiments comme auparavant, c'est à cause de ça, parce que de ce fait cela ne vous donne pas la bonne excuse de camper sur vos positions.

Il la regarda intensément. Bien sûr que cela était vrai, il avait du mal avec le fait que à présent rien ne l'empêchait d'être avec Samantha. Il trouvait qu'il manquait sérieusement l'excitation de l'interdit. Elle avait à nouveau su si bien lire en lui. Il en était troublé et à la fois agacé.

- Dites-moi que le sentiment que nous avons partagé avant est inexistant, repris Sam calmement, dites-moi que vous n'êtes pas troublé quand nos mains se frôlent, que votre cœur ne s'emballe pas à chaque fois que nos regards s'accrochent, dites-moi que vous ne ressentez rien pour moi et je vous laisserais.

Le silence lui fit écho. Jack avait baissé les yeux comme il ne voulait pas que Sam puisse y lire une quelconque réponse. Les mots avaient du mal à sortir.

- Non, murmura-t-il, ce serait mentir que de vous dire que je ne ressens rien.

- Je vous demande juste de ne pas seulement me voir comme la mère de votre enfant, mais de me voir aussi comme une femme…une femme qui vous demande de l'aimez.

A ces mots leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Jack semblait troublé, plus que troublé il était ému.

- Je sais, poursuivit-elle, que avant qu'il y ait Anna, j'ai mis certaines barrières entre nous, mais…

Elle semblait chercher les mots justes, de peur de ne pas exprimer correctement ce qu'elle désirait. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre que Jack l'interrompit.

- J'ai peur, lâcha-t-il, j'ai peur de vous faire souffrir à nouveau.

- Alors arrêtez ça tout de suite, murmura-t-elle en souriant, je suis prête à toutes les concessions Jack.

Il n'en revenait pas de la confession de la jeune femme. Elle semblait si déterminée. Jack lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait compris.

- Vous devriez aller vous reposer Sam, vous semblez épuisé.

Elle lui sourit faiblement. Il était vrai qu'elle était fatiguée autant moralement que physiquement. Bien qu'elle attendait une quelconque réponse de la part de Jack, elle décida de laisser cela en suspend, elle saurait être patiente encore quelques temps avant une confession de Jack, mais cela ne devait pas tarder non plus, attendre l'agaçait profondément. Sans prévenir elle se blottit dans les bras de Jack et enterra son visage dans son cou comme ses bras encerclaient sa taille. Une fois la surprise passée, Jack serra Samantha dans ses bras.

- Ne me laissez pas Jack, murmura Sam.

Il la serra davantage puis finalement elle s'échappa de ses bras. Elle le regarda une dernière fois avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit, et disparut comme quelques heures plus tôt. Il attendit quelques secondes que la sensation de vide dans ses bras s'estompe pour finalement se rasseoir sur le canapé et reprendre la contemplation de l'album.

Cette soirée avait été étrange, pleine de rebondissements comme sa journée tout entière d'ailleurs

- Je suis désolé, dit-il en entrant dés que Daniel eut ouvert la porte.

Daniel resta quelques secondes interdit puis referma la porte et se dirigea dans le salon où Jack avait déjà pris place sur le canapé. Il avait les mains jointes et fixait un point invisible sur la table basse. Daniel s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta-t-il dans un murmure, j'ai été un parfait idiot hier.

- Seulement hier ? questionna Daniel amusé.

Jack lui envoya une grimace.

- Je n'ai pas été correct avec vous tous, alors…alors que vous aviez fait tout ça pour moi.

- Laissez tomber Jack, mais…j'aimerais seulement savoir ce qui se passe.

- J'ai l'impression d'être entre deux feux, confia-t-il dans un souffle.

- A propos de Sam ?

- Oui

- Vous l'aimez ? tenta Daniel

- Daniel !

- Quoi ? Je pense qu'il faut commencer par là non ! alors vous l'aimez toujours ?

- Qui vous dit que j'ai cessé un jour ?

Daniel émit un petit sourire, Jack venait encore une fois de répondre indirectement. Mais peut importe Daniel avait eu sa confirmation, il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que Jack le lui crie ouvertement, il était donc satisfait que Jack ne l'ai pas envoyé balader.

- Quel est le problème ? reprit Daniel d'une voix plus grave.

- J'ai…j'ai du mal avec cette… « nouvelle » Sam.

- « nouvelle » ? expliquez-vous !

- Auparavant c'était moi qui provoquait les malaises chez elle en évoquant nos sentiments et à présent…

- C'est elle qui vous met mal à l'aise.

- Elle qui était si distante nous concernant…elle semble maintenant…assumer parfaitement…ses sentiments.

- Jack, essayez de considérer un peu les choses, elle s'est retrouvée toute seule avec Anna, elle l'a élevé seule jusqu'à présent…et pendant tout ce temps elle n'a jamais cessé de penser à vous…et voilà que vous réapparaissez, elle a tout simplement envie de goûter à la seconde chance qui lui ait offerte !

Un silence s'installa. Jack avait son regard perdu dans le vide. Il comprenait ou du moins tentait de comprendre, mais cela n'enlevait en rien le malaise qu'il éprouvait concernant Sam et lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait peur ? murmura Daniel.

- Je me rends compte que finalement…je ne connais pas Sam, je connais le Major Carter mais pas Sam…

- Vous connaissez une partie de Sam, celle qui vous a été donné de connaître pendant qu'on était une équipe, des amis, il ne tient qu'à vous à présent d'apprendre à mieux connaître Sam !

- J'en suis conscient seulement…j'ai peur de prendre le risque que cela ne se passe pas comme on le voudrait, que ça ne marche pas et que inévitablement Anna en fasse les frais. On ne peut pas risquer cela en jouant à ce petit jeu.

- Alors arrêtez de jouer Jack…parce que sérieusement vous ne pensez pas passer à côté de quelque chose ?

Les deux hommes se fixaient à présent. Daniel tentait de convaincre Jack qu'il avait raison, Jack lui savait bien au fond que les arguments de Daniel tenaient la route. C'était peut-être le risque à prendre, ça en valait sûrement la peine.

Leur échange fut interrompu par la sonnerie de la porte, Daniel s'excusa avant d'aller ouvrir. Jack lui resta là impassible, encore une fois il ne savait que faire, surtout qu'il avait compris la nuit dernière que la balle était à présent dans son camp.

- Bonjour Jack, dit Janet en entrant dans le salon.

Jack releva la tête et observa le jeune femme prendre place en face de lui. Elle ne semblait pas offusquée de sa petite fuite d'hier.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demanda Daniel.

- Hum…un café s'il vous plait, répondit Janet.

- Pareil merci, murmura Jack.

Daniel disparut dans la cuisine laissant Janet et Jack seuls.

- Dommage pour vous hier vous avez loupé Mick ! déclara Janet amusée pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas pour le jour d'avant.

- Mick ? questionna Jack.

- Oui Mick !

Elle le regarda puis éclata de rire. Jack l'observa amusé. Il n'avait jamais connu Janet plus heureuse se disait-il. Elle était plus que souriante, et était apparemment bien partis pour la rigolade.

- C'est l'homme avec qui je sors, reprit Janet plus calmement, je suis sûre qu'il vous plairait.

- Oui probablement…mais je croyais…enfin j'avais cru comprendre que vous…

- Que nous étions séparés ? oui c'était le cas…mais il faut parfois faire des concessions pour qu'une relation marche, vous ne croyez pas ? demanda-t-elle subjectivement.

Jack la détaillait, elle avait habillement retourné le sujet de telle façon qu'il soit à présent question de sa « relation » avec Sam. Elle lui souriait heureuse de son petit effet en même temps qu'elle tentait de lire au plus profond de lui. Pour éviter une telle chose, Jack baissa les yeux.

- Que dois-je faire ? murmura Jack.

- Vous n'en avez pas une petite idée ?

- Je veux faire le bon choix cette fois.

- Alors commencez par arrêter de la blesser, elle…mérite mieux que ça et vous le savez.

Elle marqua une pause. Elle détestait ce qu'elle faisait à cet instant, car elle exposait des vérités que Jack connaissait très bien. Alors elle se dit que peut-être avait-il besoin de les entendre d'une autre bouche pour trouver la force d'affronter enfin la situation.

- Le seul conseil que je pourrais vous donner, reprit-elle avec douceur, c'est de traiter Sam en femme, regardez-la un peu, c'est une femme séduisante et…

- Je le sais, je…le ressens seulement…

- Aimez-la c'est tout ce dont elle a besoin.

- Merci, murmura Jack.

Ils se regardèrent intensément. Janet avait besoin d'être sûre que Jack ferait le bon choix en ce qui concernait son amie, et Jack la remerciait à nouveau de son soutien.

Janet ne lui en avait pas appris bien plus, elle lui avait juste rappelé ce qu'il avait besoin de réentendre.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent pendant lesquels Jack passait tout son temps avec Anna. Une complicité grandissante les unissait comme Anna commençait à l'appeler « papa ». Loin d'en être jalouse à présent, Sam en était plus que heureuse. Elle prenait plaisir à les observer évoluer tous les deux. C'était un spectacle amusant.

La complicité entre Jack et elle renaissait. La tension avait peu à peu disparu où du moins il restait toujours un semblant de malaise entre eux comme il y avait toujours eu. Ils recommençaient même à flirter. Sam se sentait bientôt lasse de ce flirt, elle pensait être prête pour autre chose. Elle aspirait à une relation plus sérieuse, solidement établie. Mais dans l'attitude de Jack, elle y percevait comme un changement. Elle en avait assez de se montrer patiente mais en même temps elle pressentait que ce flirt allait émanciper les actions de Jack.

- Wow ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Sam en entrant dans le salon.

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même tout en observant la pièce. Le salon baignait dans une atmosphère sereine, elle se surprit à songer que cela était même romantique. L'éclairage se résumait à quelques bougies allumées ça ou là, et la table était dressée au centre de la pièce. Elle se retourna finalement pour faire face à Jack. Il se tenait dans un coin en retrait, les mains dans les poches comme il avait l'habitude de faire, et un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un évènement à fêter ?

- Est-ce qu'il faut une occasion spéciale pour un dîner ? demanda Jack tout sourire.

- Non…je pense que non, mais…tout ça est pour…tenta Sam en attendant une réponse venant de Jack.

- Nous ! répondit-il simplement.

Sam ouvrit la bouche et mima un « oh » sans qu'aucuns autres sons ne sortent. Puis elle baissa la tête en souriant, quelque peu gênée. Elle resta un instant tête baissée puis releva les yeux timidement vers Jack.

- La tension vient de monter d'un cran là, non ? plaisanta Jack.

- Heum…c'est-à-dire que vous m'avez surprise.

- En bien j'espère ?

- Oui bien sûr, commença Sam, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, c'est vrai votre attitude a tellement changé depuis quelque temps que…

- Et ça vous déplait ? questionna doucement Jack.

- Non bien au contraire, je…

- Sam, murmura-t-il pour capter son attention, je me suis simplement rendu compte de ce qu'était l'essentiel.

Sam acquiesça de la tête. Elle était agréablement surprise que Jack prenne enfin les devants concernant leur relation, mais tout à coup elle ne se sentait pas aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle l'avait été auparavant. Depuis qu'il était réapparu, elle avait pris l'habitude de se confronter sans cesse à Jack. Et depuis peu, les conflits avaient cessé et la complicité avait fait place. Samantha fut sortie de ses pensées par Jack qui lui saisit la main. Elle releva les yeux et rencontra le tendre regard de Jack.

- On dîne ? proposa Jack d'une voix aussi douce que l'était son regard.

Il l'entraîna doucement vers la table. Sam était un peu déstabilisée par l'attitude de Jack, mais elle se sentait si bien qu'elle se détendait peu à peu.

- Je ne vous connaissais pas aussi romantique Jack O'Neill, murmura Sam dans un petit rire.

- J'avoue que…moi non plus, confia Jack en riant également.

Ils prirent place autour de la table et Jack leur servit un verre de vin. D'un coup Sam posa son verre et se mit à paniquer légèrement.

- Jack ! Anna est déjà couchée ? demanda-t-elle.

Il la scruta du regard un instant, elle était terriblement belle. Bien plus encore quand brillait en elle cette lueur d'inquiétude pour sa fille. Son instinct maternel réapparaissait au galop, et Jack trouvait cela séduisant. Elle était mère et femme. Elle était la mère de SON enfant, et il l'aimait. Il aimait à la fois la femme et la mère qu'elle était devenue.

- J'ai demandé à Janet et Cassy de garder Anna pour la soirée, pour que nous puissions passer une soirée rien que tous les deux, finit-il par dire en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sam le regarda avec tendresse, il avait, depuis quelques instants, su se montrer si attentionné à son égard. Elle en était touchée et émue. Il avait tout mis en œuvre pour que cette soirée se passe au mieux, il n'avait omis aucun détail.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle seulement.

- De quoi ?

- Et bien cette soirée…c'est agréable.

- Sam, commença-t-il en riant, on vient de commencer.

- Oui, mais c'est déjà parfait.

Jack pouvait sentir toute la sincérité dans les propos de Sam et également combien elle était émue. Elle lui saisit doucement la main et entremêla ses doigts aux siens ce qui eut pour effet de le faire frissonner. Il était encore surpris, après toutes ces années, de l'effet qu'un simple contact physique pouvait avoir sur lui. Il lui sourit maladroitement pour tenter de masquer son trouble.

- C'est juste que, poursuivit Sam d'une voix douce, cela faisait longtemps qu'un homme n'avait pas pris soin de moi comme ça, et c'est plaisant et sécurisant.

- Je suis désolé Sam que vous ayez eu à vivre tout ça et…

- Jack je pourrais en dire autant vous concernant, mais maintenant si vous le voulez bien j'aimerais qu'on laisse tout ça derrière nous, le passé est le passé, concentrons-nous sur le présent s'il vous plait.

- Avec grand plaisir, lui répondit-il.

Ils dînèrent dans la plus grande simplicité. Et ils oublièrent tout, ils étaient seuls au monde. Plus rien n'existait, plus rien ne comptait sauf EUX. Parfois au cours du repas, des mains se serraient, des jambes s'effleuraient, tout cela coordonné dans un naturel poignant. Ils étaient à présent libérés de leurs démons.

Tous deux maintenant assis sur le canapé, un verre à la main, leurs discussions prenaient tout à coup une tournure plus grave. Et la tension, au préalable dissipée, revenait peu à peu.

- Hammond vous a demandé de réintégrer l'équipe n'est-ce pas ?

Jack releva les yeux sur elle.

- Il l'a fait oui, répondit-il simplement.

- Vous ne voulez pas en parler ?

Le silence emplit l'atmosphère. Le regard de Jack se perdit alors quelque part entre le canapé et la table basse tandis que Sam continuait de le fixer.

- J'avoue que je ne trouve pas ça tellement correct, finit-il par dire.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Réintégrer SG1, cela signifie que le Colonel Watson perdra ce commandement, Hammond m'a assuré qu'il dirigerait une autre équipe mais je ne veux pas créer de problèmes.

- Jack vous savez que votre retour a été un profond soulagement pour tout le monde et je ne pense pas que Watson vous en voudrait, il sait la difficulté de ce poste, et il n'a jamais cherché à vous remplacer.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, confia-t-il, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de reprendre du service, je crois que j'ai besoin et envie de passer du temps avec Anna et…avec vous !

Sam lui saisit la main comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, elle réussit à nouveau à capter son regard.

- J'en suis touchée et cela me fait plaisir, commença-t-elle, mais est-ce que les missions ne vont pas vous manquer ? Vous n'allez pas finir par vous ennuyer ?

- J'irai pêcher, plaisanta Jack.

- Evidemment, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Sam, je suis sérieux, je ne veux rien manquer à présent, de ce qui nous concerne et de la vie d'Anna.

- Je crois que je peux comprendre, murmura-t-elle.

- Mais est-ce que vous l'acceptez ? demanda-t-il en baissant la tête.

Samantha émit un mouvement de recul pour mieux l'observer.

- Est-ce que je l'accepte ? répéta-t-elle plus pour lui que pour elle-même, Jack bien sûr, je n'en demandais pas autant.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Elle accentua la pression qu'elle exerçait sur la main de Jack et lui sourit. Elle le scruta du regard, elle était tout à coup intriguée par ce qu'elle y voyait. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté ? Elle n'aurait su décrire ce qu'elle ressentait ou encore ce qu'elle percevait mais son cœur battait la chamade. La peur, les craintes, la haine, contenus dans le regard de Jack auparavant, s'étaient dissipés. Elle redécouvrait ce regard tendre qui lui était si cher. Ce regard qui était destiné qu'à une seule personne, juste elle. Elle en était fière et bien plus émue qu'il y a quelques années. Car elle appréciait à présent sa juste valeur et son véritable sens.

Alors qu'elle allait rapprocher son visage de celui de Jack, elle fut surprise de voir que ce fut lui-même qui prit cette initiative. C'est alors qu'elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rien de comparable au baiser qu'elle avait tenté de lui voler quelques jours avant. Le consentement de Jack n'en était plus à douter. Il goûtait aux lèvres de Sam avec une ivresse incroyable et d'une infinie douceur. Leurs langues se cherchaient dans un duel effréné, tandis que leurs mains poursuivaient le même but. Chercher et posséder l'autre.

La douceur et la fièvre les submergeaient avec la même force. Leurs sens se mettaient en éveil et leurs souffles se faisaient plus courts. C'est dans le doux murmure de son nom que Jack guida Sam dans la chambre de cette dernière.

- Je ne dérange pas ? demanda Jack en entrant.

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur lui.

- Jack ce n'est pas le moment, avertit Sam.

Mais il ne l'entendit pas, il se dirigea lentement vers Janet qui droit comme un piquet fixait son reflet dans la grande glace, pendant que Sam et Cassy s'affairaient autour d'elle. Il arriva à hauteur de Janet et se planta devant elle.

- Jack tu es devant la glace on ne voit plus rien, maugréa Cassy.

- Vous êtes superbe Janet, confia Jack avec tendresse.

Elle sortit de ses pensées, et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle crut verser des larmes mais se retint à temps. Aujourd'hui elle était à fleur de peau.

- Merci Jack, répondit-elle, mais vous ne pensez pas qu'il y a trop de fleurs sur le corsage et que le voile est…

- Vous êtes parfaite, la coupa-t-il, maintenant vous deux, en désignant Cassy et Sam, arrêtez de la stresser elle est magnifique comme ça.

- Hey ! protesta Sam en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Janet émit un sourire et poussa un soupir quand elle vit sa fille et son amie arrêter de lui tourner autour pour un oui ou pour un non. Le stress de ces derniers mois engendré par les préparatifs de son mariage se dissipait peu à peu.

- Et depuis quand tu t'y connais en robe de mariée toi ? questionna Cassy.

- Je m'y connais en beauté féminine, annonça-t-il en plaisantant.

Cela lui valut un regard meurtrier de Sam. Ils rient ensemble avant qu'un bruit suspect ne vienne les perturber.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ce bruit ? Ca venait d'où ? demanda Janet.

- Heum…je crois savoir, du placard…c'est Anna.

- Dans le placard ? demanda Jack surpris en regardant Sam.

- Elle joue dedans, avoua Sam, enfin elle met tout en désordre pour être plus précis.

- Ok je vais voir ! dit-il.

Pendant que les deux jeunes femmes complimentaient Janet et qu'elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire part de deux ou trois retouches qui seraient nécessaires, Jack atteignit le placard. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste précis et rapide pour se trouver nez à nez avec un petit bout de chou recouvert de vêtements. Il libéra sa fille de l'emprise des vêtements et la saisit pour la faire sortir du placard. Si bien que rapidement la petite se retrouva sur les épaules de son père où elle laissait échapper des rires qui témoignaient son amusement. Il revint à hauteur des jeunes femmes et il aperçut Sam qui les contemplait d'un regard pleins de tendresse et d'amour. Il lui sourit et reposa sa fille au sol.

- Bien maintenant que Janet est prête, sortez tous de ma chambre, il faut que je m'habille, dit Sam en agitant les bras dans tous les sens pour les prier de sortir.

- Ok, on va t'attendre dans le salon, répondit Cassy, tu viens Anna.

- Merci Sam, murmura Janet, maintenant tu as gagné le droit de te préparer.

- Allez dehors, dit Jack, en mettant les femmes hors de la chambre, puis il ferma la porte et se retourna vers Sam.

- J'ai dit tout le monde dehors Jack, protesta Sam essayant par la même d'être en colère, ça voulait dire y compris toi.

Jack s'approcha doucement de Sam sous son regard noir.

- Jack !

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais m'habiller, dit Sam.

Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'y laissa tomber lourdement.

- Je t'en prie fait donc, répondit-il simplement.

Elle poussa un soupir et se retourna. Elle commença à se dévêtir sous le regard insistant et le sourire de Jack. Puis elle enfila sa robe et s'apprêtait à fermer la fermeture éclaire quand ses mains furent stoppées par celle de Jack. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu se rapprocher.

- Laisses moi ce plaisir, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Il finit par fermer la robe de Samantha et déposa un léger baiser dans le creux de son épaule. Elle sourit et ferma brièvement les yeux. Puis elle se dégagea au grand damne de Jack.

- Tu peux me passer mes chaussures qui sont à l'entrée du placard, s'il te plait, lui demanda-t-elle.

Il se dirigea sans broncher vers le placard pendant que Sam mettait ses boucles d'oreilles. Jack farfouilla quand à lui dans le désordre du placard, il tomba sur un vêtement inopportun. Il s'en empara et le brandit vers Sam.

- Dis moi Sam, dit-il en captant son attention, ce truc n'est pas un peu grand pour toi ?

- Jack, c'est un pantalon de grossesse, répondit-elle en riant.

Jack observa plus attentivement le vêtement en question, sous le regard amusé de Sam.

- Jack ranges ça maintenant, et passes moi mes chaussures !

- Oui…quoi que il vaut mieux le garder à porter de mains on ne sait jamais, on pourrait en avoir besoin d'ici peu, enfin…plutôt toi que moi…bref…ha oui tes chaussures !

Il déposa négligemment le pantalon sur le lit et se retourna à nouveau vers le placard.

- Jack ?

- Oui oui je vais les trouver, c'est juste que Anna ne m'a pas facilité la tâche…

- Jack !

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Sam.

Il découvrit une Sam les larmes aux yeux et un radieux sourire aux lèvres. Elle était splendide dans sa robe.

- Tu voudrais un bébé ? demanda-t-elle le plus directement possible.

Il dansa maladroitement d'un pied sur l'autre pour tenter de cacher sa gêne. Après tout ce temps il était encore parfois difficile d'évoquer les sentiments et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Après avoir regarder partout dans la chambre sauf dans les yeux de la jeune femme, il leva enfin son regard sur elle.

- Et bien j'ai considéré les choses, et j'estime qu'on s'est pas mal entraîné alors oui je pense que c'est faisable, dit-il en enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son smoking.

Sam éclata de rire, il avait toujours l'habitude de cacher son trouble par des plaisanteries Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Le baiser était à la fois tendre et sensuel. Ils furent interrompus par les cris intempestifs de Cassy provenant du salon.

- Et vous faites quoi là, on va être en retard !

Jack regarda Sam d'un air désespéré. Il détestait être interrompu. Bien plus quand il s'agissait de Sam.

- Cassy tu viens de perdre toutes tes chances d'être un jour marraine, lui hurla-t-il à travers la porte.

- Allez il faut que je mettes mes chaussures, dit une Sam amusée en se dégageant des bras de Jack.

- Oui on a un mariage à fêter aujourd'hui, pour le reste on verra après, répondit-il tout sourire.

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois avant que Sam n'enfile ses chaussures et qu'ils ne sortent ensemble de la chambre.

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? 


End file.
